Mind Games
by MysticBluAngel
Summary: Rogue is dead. Gambit is in a bad condition and he is the only one who knew what happened to Rogue. Professor Xavier is worried. He can't read Gambit's mind. Will Gambit wake up? All of this and more! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

***  
  
Disclaimer - I do not own X-Men: Evolution.  
  
-  
  
Gambit's eyes widened in disbelief. His mouth dropped open and he tried to cry out to her. His voice was gone. Completely gone.  
  
"Rogue.." His voice was low. He saw her look back at him in horror. Her emerald eyes were wide and her face was even more pale than normal.  
  
"Remy!" She faded in a blast of fire and other lights. He tried to reach out to her but recoiled, afraid to get hit by the blinding lights.  
  
-  
  
"Rogue!" The cries resounded around him. "Rogue! Gambit!" He groaned and tried to move. The noises were slightly muffled and the voices sounded far away. He realized that his air supply was running low. He sneezed and only got a face full of dust. When he opened his mouth, he coughed and heaved. He had to get out of this place, where ever he was. "Gambit! Rogue!" Suddenly, someone's foot found its way right in front of his face. He sneezed again and caught the attention of Logan, who just so happened to be the one who lost his footing.  
  
"Cajun?" He started pulling up rubble to get to Gambit. "Are ya okay?" The Cajun stared at him for a minute after he pulled him up and passed out.  
  
"Looks like you work well with people, Mr. Logan." Kitty said, looking at Gambit sympathetically. Logan growled.  
  
"It ain't like I hit him or nothin'." He said defensively.  
  
"I, like, wouldn't be surprised if you, like, did, Wolverine." Kurt bamf-ed in and caught their attention.  
  
"Did you find anyone?" He asked and Logan continued to pick up Gambit. "Man, he doesn't look zo good."  
  
"No kiddin', elf. I found 'im under the rubble." Kurt put his hands on their shoulders and bamf-ed them to the others.  
  
"Hey, any luck on finding them?"  
  
"I couldn't find Stripes. I looked and just happened upon this under the stuff." Logan held Gambit out to Beast and they proceeded with the medical procedures.  
  
-  
  
Gambit stood up, his dark eyes glowing. He clenched his fist and walked through the barriers of light until he found her, lying almost dead on the ground. He could see the life draining from her. He had the chance to save her.. and he didn't. He walked away. The image of her burns and the bloody cuts continued to flash through his mind. The way her face seemed eased in death. A frown was on her face.  
  
"Rogue.." His eyes glazed over and he fell forward. His eyes closed and he felt a stinging sensation on his face. One tear rolled down his cheek as he laid there. His red-on-black eyes literally took on a look that he could never make again. Pure anguish. Pure sadness. He never thought this would happen. He never wished that he could see the future so much in all his life, or travel back in time to save her. No, he just left her there to die.  
  
Then all was black.  
  
-  
  
Remy woke up, gasping and sweating. He was hot, cold, then hot again. He was feeling extremely horrible and what was worse, he couldn't breathe. He felt worse than when he was lying under the rubble. He heard a faint beeping noise starting to tune itself in. He sneezed and jolted his body, which caused pain. He was sore all over.  
  
"I see that you've awakened. They've been worried about you for some days now." He heard Hank say. His voice sounded so far away. Remy also realized that he didn't have a voice. He couldn't say anything. "Is something wrong?" The only thing Remy could do was pass out. He just went limp and passed out. "This is not good." Hank went back to work. Outside the room, however, it was chaos.  
  
"Why didn't we, like, find Rogue?" Kitty asked sadly. Her eyes followed Kurt, who was pacing. She could tell he was worried about his sister. Rogue was practically MIA.  
  
"I heard her cry out to Gambit." Jean said, looking worriedly at Scott. "What could have gone on?"  
  
"I heard it, too." Logan grunted. "I ain't likin' it. What went on in that room?"  
  
"The only way we can find out is from Gambit now." Scott said. He ran his hand through his hair. "Since Rogue is nowhere to be found."  
  
"The professor said that he can't get anything from his mind. Whenever he tries to look, it's like a wall comes up and shields away his thoughts and memories." Jean said, her aggravation peaked.  
  
"She might have, like, wanted help from Gambit." Kitty added as a thought. They considered that possibility.  
  
"Zat could've been it, but vhy didn't Gambit help her?" Kurt asked, continuing his pacing. Logan picked him up by his shirt.  
  
"If you don' stop pacin', elf.." He threatened but got cut off by Hank entering the room.  
  
"Did he, like, wake up?" Kitty asked, standing up. Beast nodded.  
  
"For a few minutes. He looked downright pale and he was having some sort of nightmare. I don't know what it was about." He shook his head and sighed. "He's unconscious again."  
  
"This ain't lookin' good."  
  
-  
  
Gambit swallowed the lump in his throat. His eyes would not adjust to this darkness. He couldn't see a thing. Then an image came and faded away before he could see anything. He had a funny feeling in his stomach. A feeling that he knew well. The feeling that signalled that something bad that happened was his fault.  
  
"Remy dun like dis.." He whispered. It echoed loudly in his ears, making him cover them. He winced in pain. A searing pain ran through his whole body until finally, it felt like flames had consumed him. He held his head and cried out. He would give anything to stop this pain. This horrible pain.  
  
"Remy!" A voice he knew so well echoed through his mind. The pain in his heart was worse than the burning sensation.  
  
"Chére!" He called. His eyes closed and he dropped to his knees, bending over in pain. This was much worse than he could've imagined. He never thought he had feelings this deep for her. Everything was black again. Flickers of flames and a burning light would cause him to lose his sight for a minute or two. "Remy didn' mean it.." He started shaking.  
  
-  
  
Hank found this new discovery with the progress of Gambit's health. His sweating and moaning in his sleep continued for hours. His heart rate was low and kept going higher then lower. He knew there was nothing wrong with the equipment, so it had to be him. His face contorted in pain a lot but other times he would be calm and composed. There was no telling what was going on. None of the telepaths could get through to him or look into his mind.  
  
"I wish I could do something." Hank said as he lifted the cloth on Gambit's arm. He stuck a needle with a pain killer in it and emptied it. He then sighed, pulled it out, and went back to his computer. There was really nothing he could do other than keep him alive. Gambit had IV's, a breathing machine, and a heart monitor connected to him. The mask was strapped to his face, but he didn't seem to notice. Hank wrote stuff down every once in a while. Finally, he got tired and went for a break. He called Jean and Logan down to watch him. Wolverine didn't seem too happy about it, but it had to be done. Storm was next. Jean tried to get into his mind but it wouldn't work. It was just as the professor had said.  
  
"Everythin' seems pretty bad on his charts." Logan said with a sigh. "At this rate, he'll never recover."  
  
"Don't say that." Jean said, biting her lip. She wasn't as worried as she should have been. "He needs time."  
  
"Stripes might not have time!" Logan huffed, sitting down and crossing his arms. He was very protective of Rogue, anyone could tell.  
  
"Rogue is clever, she might be hiding or something."  
  
"From us?" He asked bitterly. Jean sighed. She knew this was a very sensitive area she was stepping into.  
  
"Maybe her powers acted up and confused her. Maybe she didn't know who she was again. Remember when that happened before?" She asked. Logan nodded gruffly.  
  
"She had some help with Charles." His eyes narrowed as he glared at her from across the unconscious Gambit.  
  
"This is no time to be fighting now. We're just under pressure. Don't worry, we'll find her." Jean tried to hide her true feelings. She really didn't care as much as the others did. She almost despised Rogue. Logan snorted.  
  
"I'm sure we will. That's why we didn't find her last time."  
  
"She probably wasn't conscious!" Jean exclaimed, frustrated. Logan thought she was acting like a selfish brat.  
  
"I could've picked up her scent." He argued. His temper was starting to flare. He hoped something happened within the next few minutes or he was going to lose it.  
  
-  
  
Logan's gettin' mad, huh? I suppose that we should end it there. Dun worry, I'll try to update soon. 


	2. Chapter 2

***  
  
Disclaimer - I do not own X-Men: Evolution.  
  
-  
  
Logan sat in the chair. It had been five minutes since either of them said anything. He was thankful that Ororo was coming in next. He simply didn't want to put up with Jean's attitude. She was starting to grind on his nerves. The silence, that was comfortable for Logan, was awkward to Jean.  
  
"Is Storm coming in to replace me or you?" She asked. Logan sighed. He really wished he could tie her to the chair and put a gag in her mouth. He didn't reply, only sunk deeper into his chair. He didn't want to be down there with her anymore. "Nevermind.." Logan held his tongue. He wished he could just tell her to leave or shut up or something. He wasn't in the mood for her chatter. The door slid open and in walked Ororo.  
  
"Okay, Jean, you can leave." As soon as the girl was out of the room, Logan sighed. "You don't look good."  
  
"Bein' in here with her was worse than doin' time." He mumbled. Ororo sat down in the chair on the other side of Gambit. She sighed and shook her head.  
  
"What was it this time?" Her lame tone reached him, causing him to look at her.  
  
"Her attitude problem." He replied with a shrug. Gambit said something but neither of them caught it. Logan leaned forward slightly. He could sense fear on the Cajun.  
  
"Non.." The words were nothing more than a breath. Ororo looked at Logan, who shrugged.  
  
"Beast did say that he was having nightmares.." Storm said. "What do you think they're about?"  
  
"He did say what was said from the Cajun. He calls out to Rogue most of the time." Logan answered. They could tell his condition wasn't getting better. His pulse was dropping rapidly.  
  
"Get Hank!" Ororo raced to the computer and tried to find Hank's files on Gambit. Logan came back in a few minutes with a panicked, wide-eyed Beast. "You have to help him!" Her blue eyes were filled with concern and alarm. Hank had already set to work.  
  
-  
  
Once Gambit was back in his normal condition, they calmed down. An hour ago they had almost lost him.  
  
"We must keep him alive under all circumstances." Xavier said, his eyes on the Cajun. "We must not lose him."  
  
"I will try my best, professor." Hank said, bowing his head. His eyes drifted to his patient. "He is almost a lost cause. I have no idea how to get him out of that state he's put himself in."  
  
"And there is no way to get into his mind to find out what happened." Xavier added solemnly. He had no idea what to do about this. He wished something would happen. Something good. And soon. If he knew anything about the institute and the people in it, this news will be all over by morning.  
  
"I wish this was easier." Ororo said with a sigh as she sat back down. She looked tired and so did Logan.  
  
"It would be best if we try not to alarm the students."  
  
"They're gonna wonder what happened, Charles." Logan looked up at the professor. "We can't lie to 'em."  
  
"No, this is true." Xavier looked at Hank, who was typing away at the computer and monitoring the results of a few tests he ran. "You two should get some rest." When Logan and Ororo left, Hank told him all about the results.  
  
"It seems as though he wants to die. I have no idea why, of course. He will not get better by just lying there, wanting to die. I've heard some of the things he said in his sleep."  
  
"I believe there is something that we are missing."  
  
"A vital clue." Hank scratched his head.  
  
"Rogue."  
  
-  
  
Gambit heard voices and he slowly wrapped his arms around his knees. He was stuck inside of his head. He didn't know what was going on. He could hear every word, feel every pain. He felt tears come to his eyes. Rogue was gone. Dead. They didn't know that. He listened to the conversation. It was between Beast and the professor. He had to find a way to tell them about his mistake. He had to apologize before it was too late and he died.  
  
"Remy needs de Chére.." He rested his head on his arms. His red-on-black eyes closed. There was nothing but darkness around him. His memories were so vivid. "She can' be dead.." He trembled.  
  
"Oh, but y' saw her die." A voice said in his head. He shook his head vigorously and looked up into the billowing darkness.  
  
"Non!" He shouted back. The words echoed and hurt his head. He squeezed his eyes shut. "Remy couldn' save de fille."  
  
"Keep tellin' yoself dat an' y' might believe it." The voice returned bitterly. He started rocking back and forth. This couldn't be happening.  
  
"Remy dun believe y'." He whispered softly. The darkness seemed to laugh at him. A tear dropped to the ground and Gambit realized it was his. He was crying all this time. His cheeks were soaked. He put his legs down and looked at his hands. The darkness changed on him and he was back in his nightmare. His hands were covered with blood. He looked up and saw Rogue lying on the floor, the flames flickering around her. The orange glow reflected in his eyes as they widened in realization. His hands were covered in her blood. Her cuts were bleeding violently and the fire spread more, growing dangerously closer to her. "Rogue.." He tried to move but found himself paralyzed with fear. His gloves were gone. Her skin was almost fully exposed. He couldn't touch her.  
  
"Rogue! Gambit!" The calls echoed in his mind. He put his hands over his ears. His breathing quickened.  
  
"STOP!"  
  
All grew silent and dark once again as he laid there and cried.  
  
-  
  
The next day they found nothing new with him. He didn't change at all. Hank heard him cry out the word 'stop'. He looked back at Gambit. There was nothing he could do for the boy and it was driving him insane. Kurt bamf-ed into the lab with the Beast's coffee and stared at Gambit in wonder.  
  
"Vill ve ever find Rogue?" He asked absent-mindedly. Hank turned around and took his coffee with a quiet thanks.  
  
"I really don't know, Kurt. Gambit isn't exactly in mint condition." He said, turning around to type on his computer.  
  
"Iz zere hope?" Hank frowned then forced a smile and looked at Kurt.  
  
"Always." Kurt bamf-ed out of the lab with hope shining in his eyes. His thoughts consisted of 'maybe ve vill find Rogue!' and other such things.  
  
"Hey, Mr. McCoy? You, like, wanted me to bring down the wash?" He turned around and smiled slightly.  
  
"Yes, thank you, Kitty." She smiled cheerfully then it faded when she looked over his shoulder at Gambit.  
  
"Mr. McCoy? Will he, like, be okay?"  
  
"That, Kitty, I can't tell you. Just hope for it." She smiled timidly and nodded, leaving the room.  
  
"See ya later, then." She phased through the door and Hank sighed dejectedly.  
  
"When will you get better, Gambit?" He asked quietly. "I don't feel like going to your funeral." He sighed and went back to work. The odd thing was, he just noticed that the Cajun was crying. "What the..?"  
  
-  
  
Gambit had stopped crying by now and was just sitting there quietly, hugging himself. He stared into the darkness blankly. He literally could not cry anymore. His eyes stung and they felt dry. He closed his eyes and drifted off.  
  
"Remy! Remy.. Remy.." Her voice echoed through his head and he squeezed his eyes shut.  
  
"Roguey.. Remy is sorry." He whispered. He opened his eyes and started longingly into the darkness. "S' sorry.." He was laying on his side and his legs were pulled up to his chest. He tightened his grip on his legs and bit his lip. How long would his suffering last?  
  
-  
  
"Roguey.. Remy is sorry.." Hank's eyes widened. "S' sorry.." He didn't think Gambit was conscious.. He checked and found that he wasn't. He was just talking in his sleep. Hank knew he wasn't really asleep. He was in it deep. He was lingering on a dangerous line. If he was to cross that line, he could fall into a coma and die. But if he fell over the side, he would be put into a critical state. All Beast was doing was hoping and praying that he didn't do either.  
  
"Gambit?" He asked. He wanted to know if the Cajun could hear him. No response. He sighed.  
  
-  
  
That's it for this chapter. Woo! I'm in a depressed/angry/bad mood. I think I write pretty darn good in this mood. n.n  
  
-Jess- 


	3. Chapter 3

***  
  
Disclaimer - I do not own X-Men: Evolution.  
  
-  
  
Institute life continued normally the next day. It was crowded in the kitchen when Ororo went downstairs. She sighed and avoided Jubilee and Bobby as he chased her when she stole his donut. Logan was sitting near the window drinking his coffee and reading his newspaper.  
  
"Storm?" Xavier wheeled into the room and gestured for her to follow him. She sighed, grabbed a donut and followed him out.  
  
"What is it?" She asked curiously.  
  
"Cerebro is not able to locate Rogue. I have no idea where she might be. I tried to reach out to her with my mind, but it was as if she didn't exist." He said with a shake of his head. "I don't know how to break the news to the others, especially Logan." Ororo closed her eyes and a light pain in her chest surfaced. She was close to Rogue, as well.  
  
"I'll tell him later. How is Gambit?" She wanted to get off of the grim news. She wasn't expecting good news, but she hoped it was better than what she just found out.  
  
"Hank is still trying to figure out why he can't wake up. If you would, Ororo, could you get him some coffee? He's been down there all night." She nodded and watched as he left. Problems seemed to emerge everywhere. First, Rogue was missing. Now, she is nowhere at all. She was probably dead.  
  
"Ororo?" She whirled around looked up at Logan. "Is somethin' the matter?" She nodded. She didn't want to tell him now but she had to.  
  
"The professor tried to locate Rogue on Cerebro. However, he couldn't find her. Then, he tried to reach her with his telepathy. He said it was as if she didn't exist. Almost as if she were.. dead." She finished uneasily. His expression didn't change but he dropped the paper and his coffee. He put a hand on his head and walked swiftly down the hall. She heard the front door slam and winced. She went back into the kitchen and poured Hank a cup of coffee. She took it down to him and checked all of the charts and papers and programs labeled 'Gambit'. She found no progress, only declines in health.  
  
"I'm trying everything I know." Hank said sadly. "The professor told me about Rogue." She nodded, her eyes scanning the screen.  
  
"I had to break the news to Logan." She heard him sigh behind her. "He took it better than I thought."  
  
"We all need to stay calm during this small crisis." He stated. "I intend to do all I can to get Gambit back to good health." She smiled slightly. Things may yet look up.  
  
-  
  
Gambit heard all of it. He cursed himself in every language he knew. Which were only French and English. He sighed heavily. All he could do now was hope he could make it out to tell them what happened.  
  
"Remy hopes dey understand.." He whispered to himself and the darkness. He retreated to the furthest corner of his mind.  
  
"Dey might not." A voice said. "After all, y' did kill 'er."  
  
"Remy did not kill Roguey!" He said harshly. He realized that maybe the voice was right. He didn't help her.  
  
"Y' watched her die." Gambit shivered. He closed his eyes and covered his ears. He growled.  
  
"Shut up!" The voice fell silent. "Remy don' wanna listen t' y'!"  
  
-  
  
Gambit stared, once again, into the darkness. Everything was calm, quiet. The only problem was that damn beeping noise. It was driving him insane. He mentally tried to shut it out. There was one thing he noticed. It was getting louder. He felt his heart start to beat faster. He felt pain. He suddenly lost his breath. He started to panic. He couldn't breathe. He put his hands to his throat and tried to gasp for air. The darkness started to swallow him up. He tried as hard as he could to get at least one breath of air.  
  
"Hurry! Storm! Get the needle!" Gambit felt his world spinning. "He's gone into the critical stage.. I could've dealt with a coma but not this."  
  
"What's wrong with him!?"  
  
"He's going to die." The sad tone of his voice didn't go unnoticed. "And the professor is still trying to get over how we lost Rogue."  
  
"Gambit! If you can hear us, try to stay alive. Logan and the others just dealt with the loss of Rogue.. We couldn't handle losing you too." He felt nothing other than the pain in his head. His head felt like it was going to explode. "No.." The rest of the words were lost to him as he went into darkness.  
  
-  
  
Ororo turned her head and tried to stop her tears. She couldn't stand this any longer. Two X-Men on the same day.. Hank was still trying to get him back. She bit her lip as silent tears ran down her face. She saw Logan enter and when he saw her, he knew what happened.  
  
"He's gone.." She fell back into the chair and hid her face in her hands. Her white hair fell down around her. Logan didn't need this right now. He watched in shock as Hank continued to try.  
  
"We can't lose him.." He repeated over and over again. Logan raced back out of the room and went to tell the professor. Maybe he knew what they could do.  
  
"Charles, ya ain't gonna like this." He said as he yanked open the door. Xavier had his head in his hands and was facing the window.  
  
"I know what happened, Logan." He lifted his head and turned around. "There is nothing I can do." Logan walked over to him and glared menacingly at him.  
  
"They're in pieces down there and all you can say is 'I can't do anything'!?" He asked, raising his voice. Kurt just happened to be walking by and over-heard what Logan said. He wondered what he meant.  
  
"There is no way I can bring back the dead, Logan." Kurt dropped the book he was holding and got the attention of the two older people.  
  
"Who iz dead?"  
  
"First Rogue and now Gambit." Tears welled up in the blue elf's eyes and he bamf-ed away to god knows where. "Listen, Charles. There has to be some way to get him back."  
  
"I can do nothing." Xavier's voice was still level and emotionless. "Unless Hank can do something, then I don't know what to do."  
  
-  
  
Kurt happened to bamf himself into the kitchen. His blue fur was getting wet with his tears. Kitty looked over and stopped, mid-bite. She blinked. Kurt coughed and choked back his sobs.  
  
"Rogue and Gambit are dead.." He trailed off and watched as the sandwich fell from Kitty's hands. She stared at him, wide-eyed.  
  
"No.." She closed her eyes and looked away from him. "How? Gambit was.. and Rogue.."  
  
"I know how you feel.." Kurt said softly. "But vhat can ve do?" Kitty didn't say anything. Her shoulders shook and she sniffled. "Keety?" He was upset but this made it worse. Kitty wasn't even looking at him.  
  
"Oh, Kurt!" She turned around and threw her arms around him, crying into his shirt. She clutched the cloth as hard as she could and buried her face in his chest. This was hard on them. Jubilee and Bobby stood outside the door with tears in their eyes.  
  
"What are we going to do now?" Bobby asked, his hope fading before his very eyes. Jubilee shrugged and hugged herself. She bit her lip and turned her back to Bobby, running out of the room. Bobby wasn't stupid. He ran after her. Amara and Roberto stopped him in the hall. "Gambit and Rogue.. are dead.." He raced away before they could ask anymore questions. Scott, Evan, Jean, and Jamie found out from Logan, who went to the Danger Room to let out some steam.  
  
"Rogue.. and Gambit?" Evan asked. He liked both of them and considered them his friends.  
  
"That's what I said, isn't it?" Logan growled.  
  
-  
  
Ororo sat in the empty living room. Everyone was either in their rooms or venting frustration in the Danger Room. She sighed. Her blue eyes focused on the TV. A clap of thunder sounded and shook the very foundation and a flash of lightning lit up the dark room and the rain beat against the window. The windows rattled against the strong winds. Her reflection showed on the blank screen. No tears rolled down her face. No emotion showed on her face. But her mood was told by the weather.  
  
"Ororo?" A gruff voice asked from the doorway. She gave no acknowledgment that she was listening. "Storm?" She didn't even move. Logan sighed and went over, sitting down on the other end of the couch. "I know you are upset but could ya bring the wind down a little? Half-pint an' the elf are runnin' to the store for tissues, toilet paper, paper towels, and some food." She didn't answer him or even look at him but the wind died down a little. "Thanks.." He got up and left her alone.  
  
"Auntie O?" Evan asked, walking down the stairs. He hated seeing her like that but it was a great loss on all of them.  
  
"Come here, Evan." Her voice was colder than he was used to. A clap of thunder made him jump slightly as he made his way in the dimly-lit room. He sat down next to her and she turned to him, embracing him. He returned the hug and sat there, soaking up some of the warmth and comfort.  
  
-  
  
Well, that's it. That's all I'm doing for now. =( Sadness. More to come.  
  
-Jess- 


	4. Chapter 4

***  
  
Disclaimer - I do not own X-Men: Evolution.  
  
-  
  
Kitty and Kurt sat in her room with Evan's tape of their last gathering. Rogue had mostly talked with Gambit. Kitty had pushed her slightly, sending her into Gambit's arms. She blushed a light pink, which was unusual for her. She rarely blushed, if ever. That made Kitty smile. Gambit didn't complain either. He set her on her feet and smiled.  
  
"Y' okay, Chére?" He asked politely. She frowned and just nodded. She sent a heated glare in Kitty's direction. Rogue then looked out over the dance floor. It was a pretty sight to see. Everyone had set it up and were extremely proud of it. Logan leaned against the wall in the corner near Rogue, watching Gambit's every move. "Does Remy have de pleasure, Rogue?" He held his gloved hand out to her. She smiled slightly and set her gloved one in his.  
  
"'Course, Cajun." She said quietly. The rest of the night was a breeze of events.  
  
"I remember all of it, Kurt.." Kitty said, closing her eyes and putting her head in her arms. "I can't see, like, how we lost them! It isn't fair!" She shook a little and felt the elf's arm pat her back reassuringly.  
  
"Zo do I, Keety." He said softly. She couldn't imagine the pain he must've felt. Rogue was his sister and they had that bond. They might not have been siblings by birth, but they were by heart. Mystique did a lot, though she didn't know it. Everyone knew Rogue had soft spots for a lot of people. Kitty, Logan, Kurt, and mostly Gambit. Kitty wondered about what happened. Gambit must have known.  
  
-  
  
Meanwhile, downstairs, Hank was still working away. By some miracle of a chance, Gambit could actually come back. He sighed. There had to be a way. He was typing away and noticing a lot that he hadn't before. He had all of the machines up and running. He had Gambit attached to every one that could help him. He found a small fault in the system and found that he still had a faint heartbeat.  
  
"Well, I suppose everyone will be happy to hear this." He sighed and typed some new stuff on his files. His eyes scanned the files and he typed some more.  
  
-  
  
Gambit wasn't sure if he was dead or alive. He felt so numb. His mouth was slightly parted and he was staring into the darkness. His eyes were half- open and he felt dead. His heart had a slow and steady beat. He was sure he was alive.. He felt so empty.  
  
"Remy feels numb.." His jaw was slack and the words were all slurred. Beast must've given him Novocain to numb the pain from the attack. He wasn't really sure what happened. His world just exploded in a mass of confusion and darkness and pain.  
  
"Y' almost died." The voice in his head was back.  
  
"Remy feels dead.." He tried to talk but it didn't come out right. He closed his eyes and drifted off into his dead land.  
  
He woke up what seemed like ages later. He heard the beeping and other noises, but didn't feel anything. Could he talk normally now?  
  
"Remy dun like dis." He muttered. He could talk normally. He didn't feel as numb. He heard voices.  
  
"It seems as though I was mistaken. Gambit is still alive. It must be some miracle. His heartbeat is a little slow but he'll recover, I believe. Not unless he goes into another critical state." There were quiet, varied cheers and clapping.  
  
"Is Gambit dis important?" He wondered to himself. He listened more intently. He was still unable to wake up, however.  
  
"This is good news, Hank. I was worried for our young friend." Professor Xavier said in his emotionless voice.  
  
"Dey be not happy when Gambit tells dem 'bout de Rogue." He said sadly.  
  
-  
  
"It's, like, a big relief that he's, like, alive!" Kitty said to Kurt as she fell back on her bed. "I don't, like, think that Mr. Logan was very happy."  
  
"He needs time, Keety." Kurt said reasonably. "Rogue iz still.." He couldn't get the rest of the sentence past the lump in his throat. Kitty sat up and looked at him in concern.  
  
"I know." She said with a slight smile. "He had, like, the biggest soft spot for her."  
  
"I wish zis never happened.." Kurt slid to the ground. Kitty got up and kneeled down next to him. She put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"It'll, like, be okay, Kurt. Besides, we've all gotten just a little closer to each other. I'm, like, not saying it was good or anything, but we have to hold strong." She paused. "For Gambit. When he, like, wakes up." Kurt just nodded. "I mean, we all, like, know how much he liked her."  
  
"Liked?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow. "I think he loved her."  
  
"Maybe." Kitty continued to comfort Kurt until they got tired and went their seperate ways. It had been a long day.  
  
-  
  
Jean sighed. She really didn't like either Gambit or Rogue. They were too much alike and they seemed to both be from the enemy. It was all she needed that Xavier had called St. John Allerdyce and Piotr Rasputin when they had thought Gambit was dead. They were coming out from hiding from Magneto. Jean didn't trust them at all. Just like she suspected that Gambit and Rogue had both been part of that explosion that wasn't on the side of good. She hated Rogue, especially when the little goth used to talk to Scott. He was HERS, not Rogue's.  
  
"OI!" Someone shouted from outside. "Don't make me turn you into ashes, mate!" Great. An Australian accent meant that the two were here. Jean sighed and decided to go to her room. They were most likely making a scene with Logan, who had been on watch all day. Sabertooth had been roaming around the mansion grounds before.  
  
"Pyro! Damn you!" Logan cursed, jumping out of the way of a train of hot flames. John flicked his lighter closed and gave an amused grin.  
  
"Calm down, mate. I didn't know it was you. Is what we heard from Xavier last night true? That our pal, Gambit, is still among us living ones?" Logan dusted himself off and gave the Aussie a disgusted look.  
  
"Unfortunately."  
  
"Don't tell me he went down under.." He continued on, without hearing Wolverine. "He never did like the thought that he would soon be going there- -"  
  
"Dammit, I'll put ya there if ya don't shut up." Logan threatened.  
  
"Oi, I thought I told ya to calm down!" Pyro fixed a sharp eye on Logan as he made his way to the stairs. "All we wanna do is go and see how Gambit's doin'."  
  
"He meant no offense." Piotr said politely. "He had sugar this morning for breakfast."  
  
"Sugar?" Logan raised an eyebrow.  
  
"No, I didn't pour sugar down my throat, mate. I drank tons of soda, made at least fifteen trips to the bathroom, and drank more soda." John seemed to be in a happy mood. Especially after hearing that Gambit was still alive.  
  
"He celebrated last night's news with coffee." Piotr mentioned in his emotionless way.  
  
"Which meant sugar." John added proudly.  
  
"Oh brother." Logan said with a sigh.  
  
-  
  
John stared at Gambit's body. The odd part about it was that he didn't look like he was alive. The door slid open and Jean walked in, not looking too happy.  
  
"All right, Pyro, I'm here to watch you down here. I don't trust you as much as everyone else."  
  
"Well, Sheila, all I asked for was a moment alone with my pal." Jean crossed her arms and gave him a disgusted look.  
  
"Don't call me she..la." She stumbled over the word and John laughed at her.  
  
"Sheila, until you can pronounce it, that's what I'm callin' ya." He grinned and looked back at the beeping machines. He didn't like them. At all.  
  
"No, you will not call me that." She argued.  
  
"Look, Sheila, don't make me take my lighter out, got it?" He asked in annoyance. "You obviously have a problem with me and Piotr. I'll tell you somethin' right now, we aren't traitors. I am not 'ere to listen to you open that big trap of yours." He gave her a look. "Got it?" It was obvious he didn't like her.  
  
"No, Pyro, I don't." She said cockily. He glared at her and growled. Logan came down and heard the entire argument. He thought it was time that someone told her off.  
  
"Listen, you.." Logan put his hand on the Australian's shoulder and shook his head.  
  
"No fightin', you got that, kids? I ain't gonna ref. it tonight. If you got problem, take it to the Danger Room when ya get outta here." He said, glaring at Jean.  
  
"I didn't do anything." She said stubbornly, walking out of the room.  
  
"Miss Perfect better wake up and pull that stick from her ass." John said with a solemn look on his face. "I wouldn't have beaten 'er up too bad, mate. Why'd you stop me?"  
  
"I agree with you, but Charles would've been pissed if I let it happen in here." Logan said with a grin. "Someone needs to use her as a punching bag, that's for damn sure."  
  
-  
  
Gambit almost cried when he heard John's voice. Piotr was in there also and he said a few words before anyone got the chance to come in. He missed his friends and wanted to wake up so badly. They were his strength. He finally found himself waking up. He was finally able to open his eyes. He winced against the lights in the room and he coughed a little from a dry throat. John looked back and his mouth dropped open.  
  
"Oi, mate!" John tugged on Logan's arm. "Gambit's gone and woke up!"  
  
"What the.." Logan looked back and nearly smiled at the Cajun. He looked exhausted and sickly but he was awake. Piotr and John were at his side in a flash and looking so relieved.  
  
"Mate, you gave us a bloody heart attack. When the hell will you ever learn?" Gambit coughed again and motioned his head to the pitcher of water at his bed-side. Logan had gone to get Hank and the professor.  
  
"Gambit.. be learnin' nothin'.." He said weakly and Piotr gently lifted the breathing mask and put the water to Gambit's dry lips.  
  
"That's our Gambit." John said with a shake of his head. "Nothin' can change him."  
  
-  
  
That's it for this chapter! YAY! Remy woke up! WOO!  
  
Please review. 


	5. Chapter 5

***  
  
Disclaimer - I do not own X-Men: Evolution.  
  
-  
  
The next morning, John was sitting on the couch, watching cartoons. Jean walked into the room and threw him a disgusted look. He grinned and threw a little ball made out of fire from his lighter at her. She didn't notice until it singed her shoulder. Her shirt almost caught fire. John started laughing at her and she quickly left the room.  
  
"The Sheila's gettin' too hot to be in my presence, eh?" He shouted to her with a grin. "Now, back to my cartoons." He turned the volume up and grabbed his bag of chips. Logan walked in and raised an eyebrow. He had the paper all folded up in his hand. John jumped up and swiped it. "Do you mind if I take the funnies, mate? Thanks." He grinned and opened up the paper, taking out the comics and handing it all back to Logan, out of order.  
  
"I don't even wanna know." He left the room and went to get his coffee.  
  
"I love Garfield!" He exclaimed, laughing. Piotr came in with a book and cup of coffee. It was normal for John to have cartoons on and be reading the funnies. He sat down at the window and set his coffee down. "Mate, could you put some sugar in this?" He heard a few minutes later. He blinked.  
  
"That was mine.." John looked over and grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Oi, sorry, mate. Ya know I can't help myself."  
  
"I know." Piotr said with a sigh. "We have a visitor." John looked over and saw Gambit walking with the help of Storm and Hank.  
  
"Gambit.." They watched as he sat down. Gambit heaved a sigh and closed his eyes. John gave him a concerned look.  
  
"Remy didn' see cartoons since he was last wit' y'." He said with a weak smile. He was still pale. He couldn't even stand up without help.  
  
"How is his condition?" Piotr asked Hank. Beast sighed.  
  
"He is better than he was when he was when he was in that sleep. I have a lot more things to test and he practically needs to learn how to walk again. That critical state injured him more than we thought. He knows how to walk, but doesn't have the strength." The last sentence answered John's unspoken question.  
  
"Remy be sorry fo' causin' s' much trouble.." Gambit apologized. Storm smiled reassuringly at him and offered him her hand.  
  
"You're not causing any trouble. Come on. I bet you're hungry." He took her hand and she put his arm around her shoulders and lifted him that way. Piotr got up and helped out.  
  
"I hate seein' 'im like that." John said, his dark green eyes focused on the window. They heard a startled noise from the kitchen and then an explosion.  
  
"Cajun!" Logan's voice shouted.  
  
"Remy didn' mean t' blow up de milk!" Piotr came out, running with Gambit in his arms. Logan came out next, dripping with milk and chasing after them. John gave a startled cry as he dove off the couch, which Piotr jumped over. John then joined in, chasing Logan.  
  
"Logan!" Storm cried as she ran after the four of them. "He has to learn again! He can't control them until he gets his strength back! Logan!"  
  
-  
  
Everything was quiet and peaceful. Gambit sat on the couch, watching TV with John and Piotr. Kurt and Kitty joined them soon enough with popcorn. Gambit took a bowl and ate a little bit at a time. He seemed depressed, more so than they thought he would be. They were hoping everything would run smoothly until he could control his powers. That was when they were planning to tell him about Rogue's death.  
  
"I, like, totally think he'll take it badly." Kitty had said before. Logan had been his usual self around everyone, but Scott had often seen him go to the Danger Room and not come out until five hours later, beaten up and sweating. No one was expecting Rogue to make such an impact on their lives when they first met her. All Gambit had to do was look into her eyes and he knew she would change him. Their first meeting was when he had that butterfly feeling in his stomach.  
  
"Remy be wantin' 'is bed." Piotr and John both helped him and excused themselves from the living room. They went slowly up the stairs. Jubilee and Bobby stopped and moved over. They gave Gambit a smile and Jubilee waved. It was good to see him awake again. Evan was making his way to the living room when he passed them.  
  
"Hey Gambit!" He said with a smile. Gambit gave him a small smile. John opened the door and turned on the light. It was big, just like every other room in the mansion.  
  
"There ya are, mate." He said as they set Gambit on his bed. He flopped back and sighed. He loved his quiet room now. No beeping machines, no needles, no reminders of what he went through.  
  
"Want us to leave you alone?" Piotr asked politely. Gambit looked up at him with his sad red-on-black eyes. He nodded slightly.  
  
"See ya in the mornin' then, mate." John said with a small smile as he walked to the door. "Don't try to get up and fall, now."  
  
"Non." Gambit shook his head. They left him and as soon as the door was closed and the soft clicking sound was heard, he rolled over onto his side and gazed out the balcony doors.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
Rogue was leaning over the railing, watching the stars glitter coldly in the sky. Gambit watched her from his bed as she gazed upward, into the heavens.  
  
"Rogue, y' gonna get sick on Remy." He said with a smile. She turned around and gave him a look.  
  
"It ain't cold, Swamp rat." She said dryly. He got up and walked over to her, watching her shiver. She gave him a slightly sheepish look and blushed lightly when he wrapped his arms around her. He was always so gentle with her. He didn't even care if he couldn't touch her before. She learned how to control her powers. She worked night and day with the professor when Gambit was training with Logan. She wanted to surprise him, and surprise him she did.  
  
"Chére, what be y' thinkin' 'bout?" He asked softly. She leaned into his arms and sighed.  
  
"Ah'm thinkin' that we go away togetha. Jus' me an' you." She turned around so that she was facing him and looked up. She stared into his eyes.  
  
"Jus' y' an' Remy?" She nodded. "Remy likes it." She smiled and leaned up, kissing him gently.  
  
"In a little while, Suga." She broke away from his embrace and walked into the room, touching his chin on the way in and winking at him.  
  
-End Flashback-  
  
Gambit couldn't take it anymore. He wished that he could've saved her or atleast died with her. Then, he would've been happy. He stared at the balcony. His thoughts revolved around her ever since the accident. He hadn't meant for it to happen. Everyone made it out but her. Why wasn't she found, though?  
  
"Remy loves y', Rogue." He whispered before falling asleep.  
  
-  
  
Kitty and Kurt tried to get him to come out of his room. He wouldn't go. He threatened them and everything, even though he couldn't do much.  
  
"Remy said he dun wanna!"  
  
"But you gotta be, like, hungry." Kitty said reasonably. John had eventually gotten sick of the noise and went to help out. He went into Gambit's room and almost dragged him out.  
  
"Listen to the Sheila, mate. She knows what she's talkin' about." He said with a wink at Kitty. She blushed and followed after him. Kurt got jealous and followed slower, watching John very closely.  
  
"Remy not hungry." Gambit complained.  
  
"C'mon, mate. Ya gotta eat somethin' to get your strength back. You don't want to be carried around everywhere you go, do you?" Piotr looked up when they entered the kitchen. Logan gave them a weary glance then left the room. He grumbled something about mutant Cajuns and milk.  
  
-  
  
Gambit sat lazily on the couch, the remote in his hand, clicking it away. John came in and blinked.  
  
"Oi, mate! You haven't moved since I last checked on ya an hour ago." He sat down next to him. "Still upset over the Sheila, eh?" Gambit didn't answer and he didn't have to. "You've been doin' this every day and the only reason you eat is because we shove it down your throat. You ain't livin' a life, mate."  
  
"Remy knows." Gambit said sadly. "He jus' doesn' have much of a life without de Rogue.." He said sadly.  
  
"I understand, mate. Just try to do somethin' with yourself so that the others don't think your dead." Gambit looked at him and blinked.  
  
"Remy will take a walk."  
  
"That's a start, mate." John clapped him on the back. "Just be back by dinner or they'll have your head." Gambit didn't say anything, only nodded and got up, walking out of the mansion. "Now, for my cartoons." Remy walked down the street with a sad look on his face. Nothing was the same anymore. Not even watching TV. If it weren't for John and Piotr, he wouldn't know what to do. The X-Men helped him out some, too, but not as much. The last three years were hard and had taken their toll on him.  
  
"Remy dun t'ink he'll ever fo'give himself.." He walked by a crying little kid. He stopped and looked back, wide-eyed. The little boy had.. red-on- black eyes. "What de..?" He stared at the kid in astonishment.  
  
"C'mon, Gage." Remy paled. She had that southern accent. A southern belle.  
  
"But.." The kid started to say something. "Mommy.."  
  
"Ah can't get ya anythin'. Ah don' have any money." The kid started to cry again.  
  
"Here." Gambit held out some money to her. "Get de kid what he wants." He smiled sadly at her. The woman's jaw went slack. Remy placed the money in her.. gloved hand.  
  
"But.." She stared at him in shock. He seemed so familiar. He blinked.  
  
"Dun worry 'bout it, Chére." Her eyes widened and tears came to her eyes. After all these years. He looked so sad.  
  
"Remy.." She watched his eyes widen in disbelief.  
  
-  
  
That's it for now! I know. Evil Author.  
  
-Jess- 


	6. Chapter 6

***  
  
Disclaimer - I do not own X-Men: Evolution.  
  
-  
  
"Rogue!? Remy thought y' be.. dead!" He backed up. "Merde! He shoulda known when de didn' find y'." The kid stared at him, as well as Rogue. "Remy didn' help y'.."  
  
"Remy, that doesn't mattah ta meh!" She exclaimed. He stared at her.  
  
"Rogue, take de money an' get de kid what he wants. Remy believes he doesn' know what's goin' on an' dat he wants dat t'ing." She looked back.  
  
"His name is Gage, Remy. He's ours."  
  
"Rogue.." He turned away from her. "Why didn' y' come back t' de institute?" She sighed.  
  
"Ah thought ya all would be bettah off without meh." Gambit turned around and grabbed her shoulders, pulling her into a hug. She could feel him shaking. He was crying.  
  
"Better off, Chére? Remy was miserable." She slowly wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"Ah didn' know what ta do." He pulled away from the hug and held her at arm's length.  
  
"Y' always did look bettah without dat make-up." She glared at him. "Remy be serious."  
  
"Swamp rat."  
  
"River rat." He smiled. "S' dis is mon son." She turned around and picked Gage up.  
  
"His first word made meh cry." Remy frowned. "It was daddy. He heard otha kids sayin' it an' picked up on it, Ah guess." He was still frowning.  
  
"Where be y' livin'?" She bit her lip.  
  
"In an ol' run down apartment buildin'. They let meh stay there." She tightened her hold on Gage. "They've been really good ta meh."  
  
"Get de kid what he wants an' Remy'll walk y' two home, non?" She smiled and nodded. She went back into the store and came back out. Gage was holding a small teddy bear and walking by her side.  
  
"Gage, this is your daddy." She said with a smile. Gage looked at Gambit and smiled.  
  
"Come on, Chére."  
  
"How're things at the institute?" She asked quietly. He smiled.  
  
"Bad. Everyone misses y'. John and Piotr came before when de prof called dem." She gave him a confused look. "Dey came an' been stayin' dere wit' Remy."  
  
"Ah see." She said with a small smile. "At least meh an' you can have our time togethah." She looked at him out of the corner of her eyes.  
  
"'Course, Chére." He said softly. His eyes betrayed him, though. He was pained by the memories. He was hurt. Because she didn't go back when she knew she should've. She wished she knew what happened but she wouldn't use her powers. She'd give him time.  
  
"Ah guess ya wanna know what happened?" He nodded slightly. He turned to her with a look filled with happiness.  
  
"All I wanted, Rogue, was t' have y' wit' me." He didn't use third person, she noticed. He must've really meant it.  
  
"Ah'm really sorrah if Ah hurt ya, Remy." He gave her his famous grin. The one she missed so much. "What have ya been doin' these past few years?" She was curious if he liked someone else. Three years passed for crying out loud.  
  
"Been wonderin' if Remy will ever get over de loss of his fille." He said thoughtfully.  
  
"Remy.." She looked up and smiled. "There it is!" He looked up and blinked. The place did look sort of shabby but it was livable. Especially compared to what he lived in before. "Ah want ya ta meet them. They've been askin' who the fatha of Gage was."  
  
"Dat's fine wit' Remy." He said with a slight nod of his head. He looked down at the little boy and hardly saw what he wished was his child. He hoped the child would be normal looking. So that he or she wouldn't go through what he did in his childhood. "How did dey take t' Gage's eyes?"  
  
"They didn' mind. Ah told them 'bout mah mutation, too. Ah wouldn' lie ta them." He smiled. Some people were more kind than others. "Ah'm sure they'll warm right up ta ya." He grinned.  
  
"Who doesn't love Gambit?" He asked smugly. She slapped his arm gently and laughed.  
  
"Ah know Ah love Gambit." She kissed his cheek and walked to the door. He stopped. His cheek tingled. That old feeling he missed so much. She could always cause him to get tongue-tied and muddled. She could always make him blush. Speaking of blushing, he felt his face grow warm. The good kind of warm. He felt warm all over.  
  
"See? Everyone loves Remy!" She gave him a lame look. "Admit it, Roguey." She smiled and started toward the door again. She opened it and went up.  
  
"Rogue! You're here later than usual." He caught up with her and poked her in the shoulder. He didn't notice the woman standing there. She turned and looked at him and he gave her grin.  
  
"Y'know, Chére, dat y' left dis in Remy's room befo'." She gave him a confused look then he held up the Queen of Hearts. She opened her mouth.  
  
"Ah was wonderin' where Ah left it." She took it and smiled fondly. Gage looked at them curiously. "Thanks, Rem." She looked up at him. "Oh! Remy, this is Alex. Where's Matt?" His heart skipped a beat. He gave her a look. "That's her husband, Rem." He looked away innocently. "Ya were jealous, weren't ya?"  
  
"Remy knows y' wouldn'.. Fine, Roguey." He said when she gave him a lame look. "Oui, Remy was jealous."  
  
"Thought so." She smiled.  
  
"You two seem close." Alex said with a cheerful smile. "Getting over the last one?"  
  
"Nah, Ah would nevah do that ta him." She said. "This is him. This is Remy." Alex froze. She gazed at him closer and noticed the eyes. She hugged Rogue.  
  
"You never told me his name, y'know." Gambit feigned hurt.  
  
"Mon Chére never mentioned Remy's name!?" His eyes got all big and watery. Rogue had to admit that she missed him a lot. She missed his playfulness and his.. not so playfulness.  
  
"Ah couldn' mention ya name without breakin' down." She hid her face in her bangs. "C'mon, we've got a lot ta talk about."  
  
"I'll watch Gage if you want. He's such a sweetheart."  
  
"Would ya?" Rogue asked with a smile. Alex nodded and watched as the two walked down the hall. "Thanks." She understood the feeling of just meeting up with someone you love after years apart.  
  
"Remy likes her. She be nice." Rogue nodded and opened the door, allowing him in first. He wouldn't budge.  
  
"Ladies first." She gave him a look. He walked in after her and she closed the door, locking it. "Y' wouldn' kill Remy, would y'? Dey will neva fine mon body! Mon dieu!"  
  
"Hush, Cajun." She said, wrapping her arms around him. "Ah missed ya so much."  
  
"Remy missed y' too. Let's sit, shall we?" She nodded and plopped down on the bed, instead of the couch. He smirked evilly.  
  
"Remy, get yo're mind outta the gutter."  
  
"His mind be not on de gutter." She rolled her eyes. He sat down next to her, a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"Ah'll tell ya what happened. Ah did escape. Ah woke up undah rubble and escaped. Ah didn' find ya, even though Ah looked. Ah noticed Ah started ta get cravin's an' such afta a while. Ah alsa noticed that Ah was gettin' fatter. That's why they let meh stay here. They paid fo' everythin'. Food an' all. Ah was so grateful ta them. Ah offahed ta make it up ta them but they told meh not ta."  
  
"Weren't y' wounded?" Gambit asked incredulously. She shook her head.  
  
"It was an illusion, Remy. Ah didn' die."  
  
"De X-Men.. dey couldn' find y'. Remy blamed himself.." She took her glove off.  
  
"Ah can still control mah powers. Ah like ta wearing gloves, though." She put her bare hand on his cheek. His skin was so smooth. He smiled and took her hand, kissing the back of it. Rogue realized how happy she was to have him back. He was hers now. Once again. And she was his. She missed being in his arms. Missed waking up to the feeling of him holding her. Falling asleep, feeling safe and warm next to him.  
  
"Remy wishes de Chére would stop spacin' out on him. Y' might become an astronaut." She smiled at his lame excuse of a joke. She felt him push her gently down on the bed. "Roguey will be sorry." He gave her a playful smirk. It was like a dream. He kissed her lightly at first.  
  
"Roguey wants ta be sorrah." She whispered. He smiled and leaned down again. This reminded her of the special time they had. When she became pregnant with Gage.. She felt him gently bite on her lower lip, asking for more. She allowed it and shivered in delight. She never imagined being able to touch someone, much less get pregnant when her powers gave her problems. She moaned in protest when he pulled away from her.  
  
"De Chére is just as beautiful as Remy remembers." He whispered. She pressed her lips against his this time to shut him up. She then felt a hot tear roll down her cheek. Then more came. She hoped this wasn't a dream. She knew it wasn't. It was the best day of those last three years, save the day she had Gage. She felt him pull away and felt his hand on her face. He wiped her tears away with his thumb. "Why is de Chére cryin'?" He asked softly. His voice was pained.  
  
"Ah.. Its jus' that this has been one o' the best days since Ah had Gage." He had a hurt look on his face. Then he turned away from her again.  
  
"I wish I was dere fo' y', Rogue." He whispered. "An' our son."  
  
-  
  
Logan growled in irritation. Where was that Cajun? He stopped John as the man came bounding down the stairs, eager to eat.  
  
"Where's Gumbo?" John gave him a confused look. "Gambit, you dumb little.."  
  
"You mean he isn't here yet!?" John put emphasis on 'yet', Logan noticed. "I sort of told him he should do something instead of watchin' TV.. He said he would be back before dinner!"  
  
"He went for a walk?"  
  
"No, mate." John started in a sarcastic voice. "He went to walk in front of a bus." The minute John said those words, the more he believed them true. "He said it was only a walk, mate! Seriously!"  
  
"What's going on, Logan?" Ororo asked. "Where is Gambit?"  
  
"He went to take a walk, so Pyro says." Her eyes went wide. "He might've killed himself. You know how many times he tried that locking the bathroom scene. Thanks to half-pint, we got in. You should've known better."  
  
"Honestly, mate. He looked so down that I had to let him go." He paused. "He even looked brain-dead."  
  
"Wouldn't he call?" Piotr suggested. "If he was going to stay out, he would have called."  
  
"Not in these dark times." Logan said. He grabbed John by the shirt and slammed him up against the wall. "How could you do that? Are ya stupid, bub?"  
  
"No!" John cried indignantly. "If you let me go, we can go find him." Logan dropped him, not bothering to say anything.  
  
"Are ya comin', Ororo?" She nodded.  
  
"Should we tell the professor?"  
  
"No."  
  
-  
  
"Oi, mate! Are you sure that super-sniffer of yours is working?" John asked, eyeing the building they had come to. Logan shot him a dirty look and growled. He had picked up on a strange scent with the Cajun's. He disregarded it due to the fact that so many people walked that street.  
  
"Just move it." He snarled and John jumped like ten feet in the air and started forward. Logan pushed past him and John made a face at his back. "I saw that, bub. If you want a future, I suggest you not do it again." John gave him an innocent look.  
  
"I honestly didn't know you had another mutation which consisted of eyes on the back of your head. That would explain a lot." Logan turned around and ejected his Adamantium claws right near Pyro's stomach. He gave a small, nervous laugh and backed away. Colossus sighed.  
  
"Just kiddin' with ya, mate."  
  
-  
  
Rogue kissed Remy softly on the lips and rested her head on his shoulder. They were lying on her bed. He looked so calm and peaceful. Her eyes moved to his chest. The shirt was bugging her. She wanted to feel his muscles ripple under hands as they had done so many years ago. She sat him up and pulled his shirt over his head. He had the same lean, muscular body structure. She ran her pale hand across his chest and smiled. She looked up to meet his gaze. No words were exchanged. They didn't need to use words to speak to each other. She felt him move her and take off the over-shirt that had a low-cut. She had her tank-top underneath. He rested his bare hand on her stomach and smiled down at her. She blushed a little. He leaned down and kissed her. Just then, there was some shouting and the door flew off its hinges. Logan's eyes grew wide and Piotr and John stared, blinking.  
  
"What are they doing?" Piotr asked, his jaw going slack.  
  
"This is the first time they've seen each other in three years and he's getting intimate with 'er!"  
  
"I would like some answers." Logan said, scowling at the Cajun.  
  
"Logan! Ororo!" Rogue jumped up from the bed and was about to run to them but froze. Alex had come out to see what all the noise was about and had Gage in her arms. Pyro turned around and looked and blinked. He rubbed his eyes and looked again.  
  
"Oi! That little tyke has Gambit's eyes." They all turned around and Rogue felt like sinking to the floor. Gage struggled to get out of Alex's hold so she put him down and he ran to Rogue, crying 'mommy' and 'daddy' on the way. Logan clenched his fists and he watched as Gambit got up and picked Gage up. "Mate, you just got yourselves more explainin' to do. And where'd that child come from?" Gambit glared at John. Logan was way beyond pissed. His eyes were smoldering with anger and he was breathing heavily.  
  
"I'm leaving." Colossus said, turning around. Ororo nodded her head.  
  
"Nah, I'm stayin'. This should be interestin'." John grinned and leaned against the doorway with his arms crossed. Logan turned around and John twitched. He darted out after the two. Gambit wanted to go with them. He knew he was going to get most of it. Hold it. He had Gage in his arms.  
  
"Explain. Now." Logan barked. Gambit frowned and covered Gage's eyes.  
  
"No violence in front o' children." He said, his gaze going Logan. Rogue put her hand on her forehead.  
  
"How long has this been goin' on?" Rogue figured that she should answer.  
  
"Ya see, Logan.. The fact of it is, Ah love Remy and he loves meh. This, as in our relationship, has been goin' on for some time now. Ah'm happy an' ya ain't gonna take meh away from mah family. Gage hasn't had a daddy. Ah think he deserves one now."  
  
"What?" Logan was lost for words. He never expected this, much less Rogue being alive.  
  
"Ah found out Ah was pregnant aftah Ah escaped from the accident." She wrapped her arms around herself. "Ah haven't seen Remy since that day." A tear ran down her cheek. "Remy an' Ah have loved each otha fo' a long time now. We were waitin' 'till the right time ta tell ya." He watched as Remy shifted Gage to his other arm and wrapped his arm around her.  
  
"I love her, Logan." His red-on-black eyes stared right at him. Filled with seriousness. "Remy was just as surprised as y' were. He ran into little Gage in de street and Rogue came out. Dis is what Remy be dreamin' of fo' a long time now. He knows y' cared jus' as much."  
  
-  
  
John sat on the couch with Gage on his lap. Every few minutes you would hear childish laughter coming from the room. From both of them. John was eating chips and watching the TV.  
  
"I don't get the coyote, man. He's goin' out of his way for a road runner. The thing has nothing on him and the coyote is getting hit by a truck, a train, some rocks and flying off cliffs, and getting blown up? He should just order Chinese take-out." John said with a smile at the little kid. "Don't you go and get all determined for somethin' so stupid, tyke." Gage blinked then smiled innocently like any two-year-old would. Gambit walked down the stairs. He had a headache. He stared at the scene then shook his head. "Oi, mate! You should leave the little tyke with me. I'll be his babysitter." Gambit stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"You need more adult supervision than the kid, Pyro." Logan said, leaning against the doorway.  
  
"Y' took de words right outta Remy's mouth." Gambit said, resuming his walk to the kitchen for some aspirin. Rogue came down next in a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt.  
  
"Hey, there ya are, Gage! Ya had mommy worried sick." She picked him up and threw Pyro a look. "What did ya do ta mah kid?" He gained an offensive look.  
  
"I fed him gasoline." He rolled his eyes. "We were watchin' cartoons, do you mind?" She gave him a dirty look and went into the kitchen. "Don't you think they need adult supervision in that kitchen alone?"  
  
"They have the damn kid with 'em." Logan said with a shake of his head. "Those two are more mature than you."  
  
"Wolvie has a soft spot for them, doesn't he?" John purred with a stupid grin. Logan rolled his eyes and walked away.  
  
"You don't know how lucky you are that I have somewhere to go." He growled. Pyro got up and went into the kitchen. Rogue was just leaning up to kiss Gambit with Gage in her arms.  
  
"My virgin eyes!" He shouted. "The tyke's virgin eyes!" John covered his eyes with one hand and felt around with another. He then looked up at Rogue and Gambit, who were staring at him. He took the kid. "Time for cartoons. C'mon, mate." Rogue surprisingly let him take him. She then kissed Gambit. John poked his head back in. "I guess that must do wonders for your headache, mate." Gambit looked at him and smirked.  
  
"Remy t'inks it does." John left the room and Rogue rolled her eyes. "Aww, Chére, give Gambit another kiss?" She smiled and did so.  
  
"I hope you tune it down after a little vhile." Kurt's voice broke their lovely moment. Rogue sighed.  
  
"Ah'll see ya later, Sugah." She said with a smile Gambit. On her way out, she gave Kurt a glare. Gambit looked down at the aspirin in his hand and the glass of water on the table. He put the aspirin back in the bottle and drank the water.  
  
-  
  
Logan walked back in the house after an hour of running errands. He went into the living room to see Rogue snuggled up to Gambit and they were watching TV. Gambit was sleeping with his head propped up on his hand.  
  
"Tell me Pyro ain't got the kid." Rogue shook her head.  
  
"Kitty an' Kurt took him outside ta play." She answered, looking up at him. "Pyro had him fo' an hour, though. Mah poor baby.." She trailed off. Gambit let out a small snore. She looked up at him and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Anything happen while I was gone? Anything I could maybe rip Pyro apart for?" Rogue shook her head.  
  
"Nah." She turned back to the TV and snuggled up to Gambit again. He opened his eyes and let out a small yawn.  
  
"Mon Chére cold?" He asked tiredly. She shook her head but he draped his arm around her, not even noticing Logan. He closed his eyes again and fell asleep after a few minutes. Logan went into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee. Rogue soon joined him.  
  
"Remy didn't tell meh everythin'." She said to him, pouring herself a cup. He looked at her, raised an eyebrow, and took a sip of his coffee. She put two spoonfuls of sugar in then some milk. "What happened ta him?" Logan really didn't want to tell her but he knew she wouldn't give up. He set his cup down and she took a seat at the table.  
  
"What really makes ya think somethin' happened?" He asked. She looked at the door.  
  
"He isn't the same Gambit Ah used ta know." He scratched his chin and sighed.  
  
"Don't tell 'im I told ya.." She nodded and listened to his every word. "If you want to know what happened in full, I suggest you go to Hank." She was looking down at her cup of coffee which had grown cold.  
  
"Ah will." She stood up and looked at him. "Thanks." He nodded and watched as she walked out of the kitchen.  
  
-  
  
Rogue had talked to Hank. He told her everything, not keeping a single detail out. She knew he would tell her everything. She bit her lip. How could he not tell her what happened? What was it he was ashamed of? When she was in the same room as him, he would stare at her with this sad look in his eyes.  
  
"It was all an illusion?" Hank asked. She nodded. "He believed it was real. He was hurt." She thanked him and got up. She went to the living room to see Gambit lying on the couch, sleeping. She wanted to touch him, to get everything he had felt. She shook her head and sat down in the chair. Kitty came in with Gage and found Rogue like that. She was staring at Gambit.  
  
"Like, hey, Rogue! Gage was, like, totally adorable!" She handed him back to her and she smiled.  
  
"Thanks fo' watchin' him, Kitty."  
  
"Like, no problem. He is such a good boy." She walked away with a smile on her face.  
  
-  
  
That's all. Done. Yup.  
  
-Jess- 


	7. Chapter 7

***  
  
Disclaimer - I do not own X-Men: Evolution.  
  
-  
  
Rogue sat on the bed the next morning. She turned her head and looked at Gambit. He was sleeping peacefully. His mouth was slightly parted, his calm breathing making her tired. She got up and went to go take a shower. She checked on Gage, who was sleeping on the bed Logan had put in there for him. She smiled, seeing him sleeping. She left them alone.  
  
"Hello, Sheila." John greeted.  
  
"Hi." She said dryly. She watched him walk down the hall with a little suspicion. She then shook her head and continued on her way.  
  
-  
  
Gambit woke up when someone was jumping on his bed. He opened his eyes and fixed them on the culprit. Gage. Remy groaned and put his face in his pillow.  
  
"Daddy!" He didn't move. Gage stopped and started poking and shaking him. "Wakey!"  
  
"Non.." Gambit shook his head. He squeezed his eyes shut. Gage made a wimpering sound.  
  
"Mommy wants ya ta wakey!" He said with a little trouble. Gambit gave up and sat up. He pulled the kid into his lap and searched around.  
  
"Dere is n' snooze button.. Merde." He let the kid up and looked at the clock. It was only 9:30. "Merde."  
  
"Its 'bout time ya woke up." Rogue said, peeking in. She gestured to Gage. "C'mon, Sugah, time fo' breakfast."  
  
"Remy be down in a minute." Gambit said tiredly. She gave him a look.  
  
"Go down an' get Kitty, Gage." The little boy nodded and ran down the hall clumsily. "Ya betta not lay back down." He shook his head and slipped into his clothes. He sighed.  
  
"Y' keep Remy up, wantin' t' talk an' den y' don' say anythin'." She smirked then left the room.  
  
"Breakfast in five!" Someone shouted from downstairs. Gambit cringed. It must've been Jubilee.  
  
-  
  
Logan stared at John. He had the remote, as always, and he was watching cartoons, as always. He was drinking soda. This was a daily occurance. Rogue walked into the room and sighed.  
  
"Where is Kitty?" She asked. Logan motioned his head toward the backyard. She nodded her thanks. John grinned and looked at Logan.  
  
"You're old." He said, blinking. "I noticed that none of the Sheila's around here like you." He sounded really serious. "'Cept 'Ro. I've been noticin' you two goin' off somewhere together. Prolly gettin' hanky-panky in the closet." Logan was up and in front of him in a flash.  
  
"How much do you value your voice box?" He asked slowly. He stood back up and crossed his arms. "None of the "Sheila's" would want a nineteen-year- old who sits around watching cartoons and reading the comics every day."  
  
"HEY!" John shouted indignantly. "They certainly wouldn't want someone who needs anger management!" He then noticed Rogue walking back into the room. He wrapped an arm around her waist. "Wouldn't you date me, Roguey?" She gave him a disgusted look.  
  
"No." She said coldly. "Not if mah life depended on it." She tried to pull away but his grip was too strong.  
  
"Ya know ya would." He said smugly, giving her a kiss when she turned her head. Hard. Gambit came in from the kitchen, holding a cup of coffee. He dropped it when he saw the sight. Rogue pulled away and was startled and angry. She shoved him hard into the wall.  
  
"What did ya think ya were doin'!?" She screamed at him. She turned around and stopped, frozen. She just noticed Gambit standing there. Logan grunted and left the room. Gambit just turned and ran from the room. Rogue bit her lip and ran after him. She couldn't catch him in time and couldn't find him by the time she got out the door. She searched around until she heard a small explosion. She followed the sound and saw him sitting against a tree, charging cards and throwing them. He wasn't aware that he was starting to charge the tree. "Remy!" She called, running to him. He didn't pay any attention to her. "Ya charged the tree!" She kneeled down next to him and the glow around the tree faded. He gave her a look.  
  
"Y' don' love Remy." He looked away from her and she stayed silent.  
  
"Remy.. Ah'm so sorrah." She said quietly. "Ah didn' kiss him. Ah love ya, Remy. Ya gotta believe meh." He didn't look at her and he continued to charge up the cards.  
  
"I jus' don' wanna lose y' again." He said quietly. She threw her arms around him and held him tightly.  
  
"Remy, y' ain't gonna lose meh." She whispered. "Neva." She felt him shift so that he was facing her. He wrapped his arms around her and leaned his head on hers.  
  
"Y' mon Rogue." He said.  
  
-  
  
Gambit didn't speak to John for over an hour. He sat, glaring at him. John apologized over and over and over again. Finally, Gambit forgave him after hearing the story.  
  
"Jus' don' eva d' it again or Remy'll charge y' up." Pyro nodded vigorously.  
  
"Fine, mate." He got up. "Time to annoy Wolvie." Gambit watched he ran out of the room with a huge, stupid grin on his face.  
  
"Wolvie is goin' t' knock dat grin right off 'is face." He shook his head and sighed, closing his eyes for a nice nap. Someone started to crawl into his lap. Finally succeeding, Gage leaned against his chest and let out a tired sigh. Kitty smiled and pulled out a camera, taking a picture of the cute scene. She had to put the flash on. Gambit sat straight up and blinked. "What is it wit' people an' not lettin' Remy sleep!?"  
  
-  
  
Rogue was lying on the bed, reading a magazine. Gage was with John, Kitty, and Kurt. Kitty had practically begged Rogue to let them all play with him. He was the only kid in the institute. Rogue thought they were awfully sorry, but Gage was adorable. She didn't notice someone else enter the room until they stole her magazine.  
  
"Yo're readin' dis?" Gambit asked, blinking. She gave him a look and took her magazine back. "Dat takes yo're attention away from Remy.." He pouted. She smiled and tossed it.  
  
"It was gettin' borin' anyway." She said, rolling onto her back so that she was looking up at him. He smirked. He had no shirt on, a towel draped around his shoulders, and a pair of baggy sweat pants. She stared at him. "What?"  
  
"Nothin'." He sat on the edge of the bed and started to dry his hair. She took the towel off of him and smirked.  
  
"Ya don't need ta dry your hair off." She threw the towel at the hamper and missed. She then wrapped her arms around his shoulders.  
  
"Remy be lovin' de attention his Roguey is payin' him." She kissed his cheek. He leaned back into her and she almost fell over. Gambit laughed at her.  
  
"It was so funny." She stated, rolling her eyes. He pushed her down on the bed and smirked at her.  
  
"Y' got dat right, Chére."  
  
-  
  
"OI!" John shouted. He started running away from Kitty as she chased him with the hose. "Get away from me with that!" Kurt and Kitty were laughing so hard. They were soaking wet. John raced past Logan and Kitty got him and his motorcycle wet.  
  
"Pyro!" Logan snarled. He didn't feel like chasing him, however, so he let it go and decided to get him back later.  
  
"Don't spray me!" He ducked behind Jean and they got her soaked. "Stop!" They got him wet just as he tripped over a bucket. Soapy water went all over him. Scott had been washing his car. "Damn you.." He grumbled. They started laughing at him and they continued to have a water fight.  
  
-  
  
Rogue laid next to Remy. He was playing with her hair, twirling it around his fingers. She was thinking of what she had been told he went through. She looked up at him and smiled tenderly at him. He returned it and kissed her forehead. She rolled onto her side and stared at the door. Someone knocked.  
  
"Come in." Remy said. Jubilee came in and smiled at them.  
  
"Gage just wanted to see you two. Can me and Bobby watch him for a while?" Rogue nodded waved to Gage as he left with Jubilee.  
  
"Everyone loves him." Remy said proudly. "'Specially Remy."  
  
"Ah love 'im too. How could we not?" She smiled at him and leaned her head on his shoulder. He sat up and leaned down, kissing her. He was still gentle with her, she noticed. Her heart started beating faster. He could still make her knees go weak.  
  
-  
  
Gambit laid on the floor of the living room that night, putting a puzzle together with Gage. He put a piece in then Gage put a piece in. It went on and on like that. Kitty and Kurt were sitting on the couch, watching a movie. Rogue was reading a book. John was sleeping in front of the couch. Ororo sat with Evan, playing chess. And Piotr was watching them. Gambit looked at the clock and saw that it was 8:30. He looked at Gage.  
  
"Time fo' bed." He picked the boy up and carried him upstairs.  
  
"Story?" Gage asked, pouting.  
  
"Oui." He nodded and smiled.  
  
-  
  
Done. All done with this chapter. 


	8. Chapter 8

***  
  
Disclaimer - I do not own X-Men: Evolution.  
  
BTW - This fic is dedicated to Aro.  
  
-  
  
Rogue smiled. She watched as Gambit sat with Gage and read a book. Two weeks had gone by and it was the best. She couldn't have been happier. She was pregnant again. Her eyes shined with a new light.  
  
"Remy, can Ah talk ta ya?" They had talked about what happened and he confessed everything. He had been so good to her and Gage, that she had to believe he was the right one. She had always believed that and always would.  
  
"'Course, Chére." He set Gage down and let the boy try to read on his own. "What is it?"  
  
"Ah jus' found out that Ah'm pregnant again." She said with a smile. He grinned widely and picked her up, spinning her around.  
  
"Dat be de best news Remy heard all day!" He said. He set her down and kissed her lightly.  
  
"Lil' Gage is gonna be so happy." She said, pointing to him. Remy called his name and the little boy got up and walked curiously over to them. He blinked at them innocently. "You're gonna have a brother or a sister, Gage." He smiled innocently and jumped up, hugging his mother.  
  
-  
  
Gambit had to play this hand very carefully. He bit his lip in thought then set a card on the pile. Logan growled at him.  
  
"Damn Cajun." He picked up a card and set one down. John was playing a game of chess with Piotr and was losing badly. Rogue and Gage sat with Kitty, Kurt, Evan, and Ororo on the couch, watching a disney movie. Evan was asleep, his head resting against the back of the couch. Kitty was reading a magazine. Kurt was watching the movie. He chewed on a handful of popcorn.  
  
"Remy be happy y' put dat card down, Wolvie." Gambit said with a grin. He then picked up some of the cards, laid some down, and put a card down. Logan drew one and took a sip of his coffee. They could almost hear the clock ticking over the low volume of the TV. John sighed and made a stupid move, allowing Piotr another win. They set it up again and John lost in record-breaking time for losing a game of chess. At 8:30, Rogue and Gambit took Gage upstairs. When Gambit came back down, John was asleep on the chess board. Piotr was reading his book. Kurt was asleep, his head on Kitty's shoulder, who was asleep, her arm dangling off the couch, the magazine lying on the floor.  
  
"Its dead in here." Gambit said, sitting down in his chair. Logan dealt another round of cards and they played.  
  
"No kiddin'. I thought it was a cemetary the first time I looked." Logan looked around again. This time, the clock was ticking loudly in their ears.  
  
"Heh." Gambit said, setting a card down. The quietness would make anyone with nothing to do go insane. Rogue had went to sleep upstairs. She said that she had a headache. John woke up and looked around, then put his head back down, knocking over the queen. Logan grunted and picked up a card.  
  
"Boy, its quiet up here. I feel like I can actually concentrate up here." Hank said, coming into the room.  
  
"OI!" John jumped up and looked over at Gambit, horrified. "I jus' had a dream.. more like a nightmare! You and Rogue were skippin' down the yellow brick road! Man.. I don't want that dream again." Everyone stared at him blankly. He shrugged and went back to sleep.  
  
-  
  
Rogue paused. Where was Gambit? He should've been up there. She went downstairs and saw him sleeping in the chair, cards scattered where his arm hung down. A blanket was draped around him. John was still asleep on the chess board, a blanket around his shoulders. Kurt and Kitty were lying on the couch together, sharing a blanket. It was only 5 in the morning. She heard the news on in the kitchen and went in. Logan and Ororo were sitting at the table, watching the news. The paper was set on the windowsill, where Logan usually read it.  
  
"Every damn day they have somethin' new to blame on us 'muties'." Logan sighed and set his cup down. Ororo nodded.  
  
"There is the fact that most of them have no one else to blame." She said wisely. Logan looked at her.  
  
"They can blame the real fuckin' culprit." He stood up and looked over at Rogue. He grunted and walked past her. Scott came down and went into the kitchen.  
  
"Ready for a day of training, Rogue?" She crossed her arms.  
  
"Ya'll can train if ya want. Ah'm pregnant an' Ah don' think Ah'm up for it." She stated. They stared at her.  
  
"Oi.. coffee.." John walked in and tiredly stumbled over to the pot of fresh coffee. He took a cup and poured himself some, putting milk and sugar in with no idea of the silence and staring going on around him. He took a sip and smiled, then walked out.  
  
"You're pregnant again, Child?" Ororo asked with a small smile. Rogue nodded and blushed a little. Gambit walked in. John had tripped on him on the way to the kitchen and woke him up.  
  
"Hey." He said to everyone, yawning.  
  
"Congratulations." Scott said, patting him on the shoulder. Gambit blinked at him, confused. He took Scott's wrist and removed his hand from his shoulder.  
  
"Fo'?" He asked. He looked at Rogue and she rolled her eyes. "Oh!" He smirked and gave her a wink. "T'anks." He then walked back out of the room. Rogue watched him leave and smiled.  
  
"You can really tell where the love is coming from." Scott said, grabbing a donut. They heard the sound of cartoons on the TV.  
  
"Ah really hope he doesn't find out 'bout video games." Rogue said, putting her head in her hand.  
  
-  
  
John sighed and frowned. He went to the library. Time to relax and read a book. So very unusual for him. He sat down in between Ray, who was typing on his laptop, and Amara, who was reading a book. He grabbed one from her stack and read it. It started to get boring.  
  
"Pyro?" He heard from beside him. He looked over at Amara. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Uh.. reading?" He asked, blinking with a small smile on his face. She blushed and smiled back at him. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Reading."  
  
"Can you two stop flirting? SOME of us are actually trying to read." Jamie said. The other four of him nodded.  
  
"Sorry, mates.." John twitched. Amara giggled. She stood up and put the bookmark in her place.  
  
"See you around, Pyro." He watched her leave then looked down at the book. A frown played on his face.  
  
-  
  
"What?" Gambit asked again. John glared at him.  
  
"I said I went to the library today--" Gambit stared at him then blinked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Library." He said slowly. "I got kicked outta 'ere by your Sheila. I ran into that one Sheila.."  
  
"Who?" John put his head in his hand. Amara walked into the room and smiled slightly at him then walked out. Gambit raised a brow and narrowed his red- on-black eyes at his friend. "Amara?"  
  
"Yeah!" John said with a grin. "That's her name!"  
  
"Oh boy.." Gage came into the room, dragging Rogue in. Jubilee and Bobby came in after her. "Mon Chére!" He picked Gage up when the boy tried climbing onto his lap. Rogue was a little skiddish around John.  
  
"Oi, Sheila, I mean nothin'." He held his hands up and left the room. Rogue sat down next to Gambit and Jubilee and Bobby smiled.  
  
-  
  
John sat out on the grass and watched all the new recruits make mistakes. Scott honestly needed to loosen up. That was probably the problem. Someone sat down next to him and followed his gaze. He looked over and grinned at a blushing Amara.  
  
"Hey, Sheila." She blushed even more. She offered him a small smile. "New recruits make funny mistakes."  
  
"Really?" She asked, curious. She never watched them train before.  
  
"Yeah." He paused. "Scott gets most of the pain by the end." He looked back at them. "Ol' Wolverine is a better teacher. Don't tell 'im I said so." She smiled and shook her head.  
  
"I won't, Pyro." He looked back at her. "What is your real name?" He blinked and tilted his head.  
  
"St. John Allerdyce." He smirked. "And the pretty Sheila's name is?" Amara blushed.  
  
"Amara Aquilla." He offered her his hand and she took it. They shook.  
  
"Nice to meet ya." He smirked.  
  
"What do I call you? St. John?" He shook his head.  
  
"John is fine."  
  
"Okay."  
  
-  
  
Gambit laid next to Rogue on their bed. Gage was asleep on his.  
  
"Remy feels lucky, Chére." Rogue smiled over at him as he wrapped his arm around her. She leaned over, closer to him.  
  
"Ah feel lucky too, Remy." He grinned and kissed her.  
  
"Good."  
  
-  
  
Done with the 8th chapter!  
  
Please review.  
  
-Jess- 


	9. Chapter 9

***  
  
Disclaimer - I do not own X-Men: Evolution.  
  
-We've got some John/Amara goin' on, I know. We'll see a lot of that and more Jean-bashing. Some Scott-bashing too. And of course Romy! Thank you for reviewing.-  
  
-  
  
Gambit and Logan exchanged glances. They looked back at John and Jean. The two were fighting like cats and dogs. Tossing insults back and forth. It was like a game. If it was, John would be winning.  
  
"Well.. I ain't gonna stop it."  
  
"Neither is Remy."  
  
"Ah'll stop it." Logan grabbed Rogue's wrist. "What?"  
  
"This is amusing, Stripes. Let 'em go."  
  
"But--"  
  
"Dun worry 'bout John, Chére. He be able t' take care o' himself." Gambit assured her. She snorted.  
  
"Hell, Ah wasn't worried 'bout him. Ah was worried 'bout the fact that the prof isn't too pleased with their fueds." She said, crossing her arms. "Ah'm also worried 'bout Gage."  
  
"Influence?" Logan snorted. "Now, letting Pyro babysit him is more dangerous than this." Gambit laughed.  
  
"You little--" John grabbed Jean's wrist and glared harshly at her. She threw him off her with her powers. He growled.  
  
"Leave me alone, jerk!" She stormed off. John was bristling. He stormed off the other way, a scowl on his face.  
  
"Damn Sheila." He rubbed his arm. He landed on his arm when he hit the ground. "Stupid little--"  
  
"John?" He stiffened and turned around. Amara smiled timidly. Logan and the others watched as the scowl disappeared, replaced by John's infamous, charming smile. "Is everything okay?"  
  
"Mon dieu!" Gambit exclaimed softly. "Remy t'inks dem two be hittin' on each other!"  
  
"They are, moron." Logan said with a shake of his head. Amara walked with John for a little while. She blushed when he smiled at her.  
  
"You looked so mad when you were fighting with Jean. I don't like her either. How Scott can stand her, I have no idea." John looked away from her and shoved his hands in his pockets. He didn't say anything. He bit his lip.  
  
"Do you wanna catch a movie sometime?" He asked, slightly embarrassed. She looked over at him in surprise.  
  
"I'd love to!" He smiled in relief. He had never asked a girl out before.  
  
"Well, I've got to go and talk to Piotr. See ya later." He walked away. She blinked, watching him leave.  
  
-  
  
Kitty grinned. All of the girls were in the living room, having a girl's night. Even Jean came down but soon left. Rogue sat on the couch, hugging her pillow to her. She smiled when Kitty started talking about her current boyfriend, Lance.  
  
"Oh, but Kit, Ah saw ya sleepin' on the couch with Kurt!" Rogue said, throwing her pillow at the younger girl. Kitty blushed.  
  
"Kurt doesn't like me that way! Besides, Lance and I have, like, been going out for two years." Kitty said with a frown as she threw her pillow back at Rogue.  
  
"But I've heard him talking to you, Kit. He likes you. He's just so shy. Its adorable!" Jubilee said with a grin. Kitty shot her a look.  
  
"What about you and Bobby, Jubes?" Kitty put emphasis on 'Jubes'. Jubilee blushed.  
  
"I like him, sure. He's cool." Amara laughed. "What!?"  
  
"I saw you two cuddling up before!" She said, smiling.  
  
"Oh an' ya should talk." Rogue said, smirking. "You an' John were gettin' all fresh on each otha." Amara blushed.  
  
"He asked me if I would catch a movie with him sometime."  
  
"And..?" Kitty asked, getting all excited. "What did you say!? Spill!"  
  
"Well.." Amara blushed.  
  
"What do you think she said?" Jubilee asked with a grin.  
  
"I said yes." All of them, except Rogue, squealed in excitement.  
  
"Aw, come on." Rogue said with a frown, rubbing her ears.  
  
"You and Gambit seem, like, closer than ever." Kitty said with a smile. The phone rang and Kitty jumped up. "That will, like, be for me!" She dove for it and answered. Everyone grew silent. "Lance! Like, hey!" Rogue leaned closer, listening.  
  
"Pretty Kitty, how're you doing?" She heard Lance's voice on the other end. She rolled her eyes and decided not to listen in anymore.  
  
"It is soo cute how he calls her every night!" Jubilee said with a small smile as she leaned back. They were taking a slumber party in the living room and the boys were just staying clear.  
  
"Bobby lives here so he doesn't have to call you." Amara said with a grin.  
  
"Amara.." Rogue started. She bit her lip. The girl looked at her. "Aren't ya a little sad that he might leave? Ah mean, he came here ta be with Gambit befo'."  
  
"Yeah, a little." Amara said. "I don't want him to, but its okay if he does. I doubt we'll be more than friends."  
  
"Don't say that." Jubilee said, putting her hand on Amara's shoulder. "Pyro's a cool guy. If he likes you enough, I think he'll stay."  
  
"Yeah." Rogue said with a smile. "After all, he did stay fo' three years."  
  
"Mostly because of Gambit." Amara said. Rogue's smile faded.  
  
"Even the Swamp rat sees his attraction ta ya." She said reassuringly. "Believe meh, if he can see it, John likes ya." Amara smiled.  
  
"Thanks, guys." Rogue could see that she really liked him.  
  
-  
  
"Can you hear what they're talking about, mate?" John asked quietly. Kurt shushed him.  
  
"Shh!" He listened closer. "Amara likes you." John grinned. "Keety iz talking to Lance." The jealousy was clear in Kurt's voice. They teleported back up to Kurt's room.  
  
"Oi, mate. The Sheila likes ya." John said. Bobby continued to ask about Jubilee.  
  
"They vere talking about you! Jubilee likes you."  
  
"Woo!" Bobby cheered. Ray sighed and shook his head.  
  
"Its come down to listening in on girls' 'private' talk." He rolled his eyes. John gave everyone an innocent look.  
  
"It wasn't my idea." Bobby did the same.  
  
"Don't look at me."  
  
"Hm." Ray said, staring at them.  
  
-  
  
Kitty, Amara, Jubilee, and Rogue all did each other's hair.  
  
"What's it like, Rogue?" Kitty asked softly. Rogue looked at the girl and tilted her head.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What's it like having a family?" She asked again, the same soft tone in her voice. Amara and Jubilee nodded, also wanting to know.  
  
"It was hard bein' a single parent." Rogue answered then she smiled. "But havin' a family, like Ah do now, is jus' wonderful."  
  
"And Gage is, like, too cute!" Kitty exclaimed. Amara smiled.  
  
"He is such a sweetheart, too. He takes his looks from his daddy." She said.  
  
"I know. Gambit better watch out." Jubilee said, smiling. "He'll be a charmer for the newer recruits when he gets older." They soon changed the subject again. It went back to boyfriends. "What is Lance like, Kit? As a boyfriend. On a scale of one to ten?"  
  
"I would say a nine." Kitty said with a smile. "He's really sweet to me but he can get mad sort of easy. He doesn't pressure me into anything. He always calls. But I think he's getting jealous of me and Kurt getting too close."  
  
"You should write a love novel, Kit." Amara said. Rogue chuckled.  
  
"Must be hard, choosin' between a best friend and a boy ya like." She said.  
  
"Sometimes, Kurt doesn't talk to me. Especially after I, like, talk to Lance on the phone." Kitty said sadly. "I just don't know what to do sometimes." She hugged her pillow to her and let her brown hair fall in front of her face. Amara sighed.  
  
"Just take it easy around both of them, Kit. I think you should tell Kurt how you feel about Lance. And talk to Lance about Kurt. That way, both of them will understand your point of view." She said timidly. Kitty look up and smiled.  
  
"Like, thanks, Amara. That is, like, a totally cool way to break it to them."  
  
-  
  
Amara knocked on the bathroom door. She really wondered who was in there taking a shower. The shower soon turned off and she leaned against the hallway wall. John stepped out a few minutes later in a pair of jeans and a red t-shirt. She stared at him. His wet hair was dripping with water. She could smell the shampoo he used and the light scent of cologne.  
  
"Took you long enough." She said coolly. He turned his head, staring at her, his emerald green eyes full of curiosity.  
  
"Well, Sheila, I just got in a half-hour ago." He grinned and she blinked.  
  
"Kitty told me about that incident with the hose. You didn't want to get wet." He smiled and winked at her.  
  
"I don't like getting drenched with cold water unexpectedly." He walked down the hallway.  
  
-  
  
I should end this chapter here!  
  
-Jess- 


	10. Chapter 10

***  
  
Disclaimer - I do not own X-Men: Evolution.  
  
-  
  
Rogue sat with Gambit, playing cards. She smiled up at him and won the game. Then he beat her and so on and so forth. John was in the library, Piotr was playing chess with Professor Xavier, Ororo was out in the kitchen watching the news with Logan, Kitty and Kurt were talking outside, Jubilee and Bobby were playing with Gage, and Ray was in the library, on his laptop.  
  
"Ah beat ya four outta ten." She scowled.  
  
"An' Remy beat y' six outta ten. Remy wins!" He grinned and she glared at him.  
  
"Ya don't have ta rub it in!"  
  
"Yes, Remy does!"  
  
"No, Remy doesn't." She gave him a look and he smiled, getting up and walking out into the kitchen. Kurt bamf-ed in, took a donut, and bamf-ed out. Apparently him and Kitty were done with their talk. He looked absorbed in a book. Kitty came in, looking upset. "What be de problem, petite?"  
  
"Kurt doesn't seem, like, too happy about me and Lance." She plopped down in a chair and pushed the small tray of donuts away. She didn't have an appetite.  
  
"He jus' needs time, petite." Gambit put his hand on her shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile. "Maybe he doesn' know why y' like him."  
  
"Like who? Oh, Lance. But that's what I just, like, told him!" She said in a hurt tone. Rogue grabbed Kurt and pulled him over to the door. Kurt went limp. He didn't want to hurt Kitty but he liked her. A lot. "I like Kurt a lot. He's like a brother to me. I like Lance romantically." She paused. "There is, like, a difference!"  
  
"Remy knows." Gambit nodded and took a seat beside her. "He t'inks y' should give 'im more reasons t' why y' like Lance. Kurt be lookin' out fo' y'."  
  
"I, like, guess you're right. Thanks, Gambit." She stood up and left the room. Gambit turned around and looked at Rogue. He winked at her and she winked back. Kurt had bamf-ed out of the room when she stood up.  
  
"Good work, Swamp rat."  
  
"T'anks, River rat." He kissed her cheek lightly. "Remy wants t' g' play wit' his son."  
  
-  
  
"This is oddly amusing." John said, blinking. Amara was teaching him about some stuff and telling him about her island.  
  
"Amusing?" She asked, raising a brow. He nodded and pointed out the traditions they had. "Oh, I know it may be since you never heard of some of these things before."  
  
"So, your father picked out a husband?" She nodded then bit her lip and looked away from him.  
  
"I was engaged." He frowned and sat there, feeling dumb for bringing it up, but also feeling a bit jealous.  
  
"To who?" She didn't look at him.  
  
"To a man named Rick." John swallowed the lump in his throat.  
  
"Did you ever meet him?" She nodded.  
  
"He was a friend of mine. He didn't know why I left, though. No one did but my father." She knew his unspoken question. "We never got to marry. My powers manifested before I was of the right age."  
  
"I see." Was all John could say. He continued to read about it and she continued to explain certain things. They turned to more light-hearted subjects and he talked a little bit about Australia.  
  
-  
  
Rogue and Gambit sat on the couch, watching TV. A movie was on but neither was concentrating on it. They were talking and teasing each other.  
  
"Get a room." Logan said, rolling his eyes. He shook his head and gave them a disgusted look. Gambit got up to make popcorn and followed the man into the kitchen.  
  
"Remy dun t'ink dat was nice."  
  
"Sorry if I offended you." Logan said sarcastically.  
  
"S'okay." He looked around for popcorn. "Where be de popcorn, Wolvie?"  
  
"Top cupboard, furthest on the left." Gambit reached up and found it.  
  
"T'anks." Logan just grunted. Gambit went back in with the popcorn a few minutes later. Rogue moved back over and allowed him room to sit.  
  
"Did Logan mean literally?"  
  
"Remy dun know."  
  
"Ah don't think he would." Rogue said, laughing. Kitty came in and sat on the floor with Gage in her lap.  
  
"Thanks for, like, letting me babysit him." Rogue smiled. Kitty looked a little better. Gambit leaned down and kissed Rogue. They paid no attention to the movie or to the fact that Kitty and Kurt, who just joined them, stole the popcorn.  
  
-  
  
Little Gage sat down on the floor and colored a picture all by himself. On his fourth birthday, which was two weeks away, the professor arranged a school that would accept him and Hank made the boy an image inducer.  
  
"What's this color, honey?" Rogue asked, pointing to a crayon. Gage looked at it then picked it up.  
  
"Blue!" She laughed and nodded. He watched as she pointed to another one. "Gween." Another. "Puple."  
  
"Rogue!" Jamie knocked and came in. "Mr. McCoy wants to see you about something." He blinked at Gage.  
  
"Okay." Gambit came in from Logan's training session and dropped onto the bed. She stared at him, Jamie stared at him, and Gage blinked.  
  
"Three hours wit' Sir Logan.. Dead.." Rogue walked over to the bed.  
  
"Ya ain't sleepin' wit' meh if ya stink wit' sweat, Sugah." He looked up at her and sat up.  
  
"But Remy--"  
  
"No buts, Rem. Ya're takin' a shower." He groaned and got up, walking slowly back out of the room.  
  
"Three whole hours with MR. LOGAN!?" Jamie asked, his eyes wide. "How did he ever survive?"  
  
"Ah have no idea." Kurt was about to walk by but Rogue hurriedly grabbed his arm. "Will ya watch Gage fo' a minute?" He nodded. "Thanks, Kurt."  
  
-  
  
Flipping channels. Channel surfing. Nothing on. Gambit turned the TV off and fell asleep. Rain beat against the windows and lulled him into sleep. The remote dropped to the floor from his limp hand and he snuggled into the couch. He stretched his legs out. The couch was just too comfortable. He laid there. A small snore escaped him and thunder blocked it out. Rogue sat on their bed and wrapped her arms around Gage. He was sleeping in her arms, his small body curled up in a ball.  
  
"Rem?" She whispered when someone opened her door. Logan came in and shut the door quietly. "Oh, Logan."  
  
"Gumbo fell asleep on the couch." He said and sat down when she moved over. "He needed that session, though. After skippin' all the rest." She smiled.  
  
"What does he have set fo' tomorrah?" He smirked at her.  
  
"Two sessions. One in the mornin' and one in the afternoon. The first is a two hour and the second is a three." She whistled. "He's havin' them with Pyro."  
  
"Damn, he'll be dead befo' his head hits the pillow." She said. Then she gave him a skeptical glance. "Ya tryin' ta kill mah boyfriend?" She narrowed her eyes.  
  
"No." He said with a shake of his head. "He needs somethin' to do. Maybe when he gets back into shape, he can help me train the new recruits."  
  
"Yeah, Scott is takin' more abuse than Ah've evah witnessed possible." Logan chuckled.  
  
"Maybe Gumbo can do better than Scott."  
  
"We'll see."  
  
-  
  
Done with this chapter! Woo! 


	11. Chapter 11

***  
  
Disclaimer - I do not own X-Men: Evolution.  
  
-  
  
Gambit woke up and blinked. Rogue was shaking him. He stared at her.  
  
"Chére?" She frowned, crossing her arms. "What?"  
  
"Ya have trainin' wit' Logan. Get up and get movin'!" She pulled him up by his arms and he groaned, falling back onto the couch.  
  
"Remy not doin' it today." He closed his eyes and almost fell back asleep before ice cold water drenched him. "MERDE!"  
  
"Get up, mate. You'll be late." John grinned at him. Gambit growled and walked out of the room with a hate-filled expression. "I personally think Wolvie better watch out today."  
  
"Ah agree." Rogue shook her head and sighed. John left the room to go to find Amara. He wandered outside for a while before deciding to go to the park. He sighed and zipped up his jacket a little before he started on his way to the gates. He went out and walked along the streets.  
  
-  
  
"Come on, Gumbo. Get moving." Gambit was running alongside Pyro. He started to breathe hard after the first hour. Pyro sent three flaming birds from his flame from the lighter and made them attack the lasers. The afternoon training was the one with the paintballs. If you got hit by it, you were out and had to complete the remaining hours plus another hour in regular Danger Room procedures.  
  
"Remy be movin'!" He looked up at the control room and saw Logan up there. He stopped, spotting robots coming at them from behind. He smirked. He jumped above the flying blades. He ran ahead and slid past them. Literally. He touched them and took cover, feeling the room shake with the explosion. More blades and lasers flew through the air. Pyro sent flaming people everywhere.  
  
Let us just say that Gambit wasn't waking up early for anything.  
  
-  
  
As soon as John's sessions were done, he took a shower, then a nap. He was going to get ready for his date with Amara.  
  
"St. John?" He looked behind him, just pulling on his coat. He smirked then winked at her. "Are you ready to go?"  
  
"'Course, Sheila." They left then arrived at the movie theatre. Girls giggled and St. John was getting really aggravated. He smirked, taking firm hold of the popcorn bucket he had bought for the movie. Amara caught his smirk.  
  
"What are you planning?" She asked. He looked up innocently.  
  
"Just a little pre-movie humor." He took a piece of popcorn and flicked it at the girls in front of them. "They're annoying." He whispered in her ear. She smiled and took a piece, shaking her head at his childish antics. She could tell this was going to be a humorous outing.  
  
-  
  
Gambit laid on his bed, snoring lightly. No lights were on in the bedroom, save some of the golden sunlight that filtered through the curtains. It landed on his face, making it glow and seem so innocent. He had bags under his eyes and hadn't shaved properly in at least a week. Rogue stood, leaning against the door, watching him sleep. He had changed her life, made her believe she was special. She rested her hand on her stomach. Then she shook her head and walked over to the bed. She grinned mischievously and took the black marker by the calendar and took the cap off. She had her tongue sticking out a little, in a gesture of complete concentration. She started to draw on his face. She drew a ton of things, just doodling mindlessly.  
  
"Y' like drawin' on sleepin' people?" He groaned and held her wrist firmly in his grip.  
  
"Nah, Ah jus' couldn't find any paper." She coughed, capped the marker, then threw it over her shoulder. "'Sides, dinner will be ready in a little while."  
  
"Y' woke Remy up fo' dat!?" He exclaimed. "Mon dieu! Remy needs his beauty sleep." He pulled the covers over his head and tried to go back to sleep. Rogue ripped the blankets off him and straddled him, leaning down near his ear.  
  
"If ya don' get up, ya'll have ta go down ta dinner wit' the marker on your face. If ya get up, Ah'll wash it off ya." He pondered this over. He then sighed and gave her a defeated look.  
  
"Y' win." She smiled and got off him, taking his hand and pulling him off the bed. She dragged him into the bathroom and closed the door behind them. She inspected him. He was shirtless, but with pajama pants. Now that she noticed, he had a finer toned body since the last time she saw him. She smirked, thinking Logan a genius. It made him more attractive. She set her hands on his chest, feeling the muscles ripple beneath her delicate touch. She leaned up and kissed him. He seemed to bring out the best in her. She then pulled away and wet a wash cloth, instructing him to sit on the toilet. She stood over him and gently wiped the marker off his handsome face.  
  
"Now, all ya hafta do is shave.." He groaned. "None o' that." She walked toward the door. "Ah expect ya ta be dressed an' shaved when ya go downstairs."  
  
"Fine."  
  
-  
  
The girls in front of Amara and St. John were getting pelted by Reese's Pieces instead of popcorn. They were getting mad at whoever was throwing them but they never blamed St. John for it. They thought he was much too cute to do things like that. He continued to pelt them with candy and popcorn, never once thinking twice. Amara was having a fun time, definately enjoying seeing the girls get showered with popcorn and candy. Literally. But during the middle of the movie, John set the popcorn on the seat beside him, setting the bag of candy in that. Then he wrapped an arm around her and held her close to him, though the arm rest was getting in the way. She blushed, but snuggled into him. She then pulled away and pushed the arm rest up, then she snuggled back against him, sighing in content.  
  
"Uh oh.." She heard a minute later. She lifted her head from his shoulder, her brown eyes filling with curiousity.  
  
"Hm?" She followed his gaze to the floor. "What happened?"  
  
"My shoe is stuck to the floor." He whispered. She bit back a laugh and watched the comical sight of him trying to pry his sneaker from the floor. He managed to lift it ever so slightly, bringing a string of the gum that had caused it, with it. He frowned and took out his lighter. He handed the lighter to her and used his powers to make a ball of fire then he burnt the gum off. He smirked in success and grabbed his lighter back, flicking it closed. He sat back, getting adjusted again and accepting her in his embrace.  
  
"This has been the most interesting movie I've ever been to." She whispered. He grinned.  
  
"The fun never stops when I'm around."  
  
-  
  
When John and Amara got back, Rogue was sitting boredly on the couch. Gambit was snoozing lighting beside her. He woke up at the sound of a door closing.  
  
"I told you before, the fun never stops when I'm around." Amara giggled as John grinned. Gambit smirked.  
  
"De fun nevah stops when Remy be around!" He mocked. The other two looked over at him and Rogue raised her eyebrow.  
  
"Ya can't stop what doesn't start." John and Amara laughed at him. Rogue smirked.  
  
"Mind Remy tellin' dem 'bout de marker?"  
  
"Go ahead, that'll only add ta their amusement." He gave her a hurt look.  
  
"Yo're a mean one, non?" She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Can ya get meh a drink?" She asked him. He stared at her calmly.  
  
"What did Remy evah d' t' y'?" Amara and John went upstairs to leave the lovers to their bickering.  
  
"I think its cute how they tease each other that way." Amara said with a smile. John nodded and grinned.  
  
"Maybe we'll fight that way when we're that close, hm?" She blushed at the thought of it. She smiled. He was something else.  
  
-  
  
"Can ya give meh a break, Cajun!?" Rogue screeched. She threw her hair brush at him. Gage watched in confusion as his parents duked it out. Gambit caught it and set it calmly on her dresser.  
  
"Remy be serious, Rogue." He stated. She glared at him, willing his head to explode or something creative along those lines.  
  
"Ah'm wearin' mah make-up an' that's final!" She huffed. Gambit crossed his arms and gave her a stern look.  
  
"Den Remy's not goin'." She gave him a lame look then sighed.  
  
"Its required, Sugah." She said icily. He sighed and frowned.  
  
"C'mon, Gage. Y' mommy be a madwoman."  
  
"Ah may be the madwoman, but yo're the moron that's stayin' wit' meh." He grinned and waved at her, walking out the door.  
  
"It be dat attitude dat can drive a Cajun mad, but y' still give nice rewards."  
  
"Ah didn' hear that!" She cried from their room as he walked down the hallway with his son.  
  
-  
  
How'd ya like this chapter? n.n  
  
10-29-03 


	12. Chapter 12

***  
  
Disclaimer - I do not own X-Men: Evolution.  
  
-  
  
*click*  
  
*click*  
  
*click*  
  
*click*  
  
*click*  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
*click*  
  
*click*  
  
"Hello!" John looked over at Jean and glared at her. He sat in brooding silence, flicking through channels. She realized that he was completely ignoring her. "You are such a jerk."  
  
"You are such a bitch." He muttered, mocking her. She stood in front of the TV and crossed her arms. "Move, goddammit!" He snarled at her.  
  
"Not until you apologize to me." She snapped. He gaped at her.  
  
"Me? Apologize to you!?" He stared at her. "What about you? You start with me all the time. I don't speak to you unless you piss me off. Get the hell outta my way before I make you."  
  
"You've been very rude to-" He stood up and glared angerly at her. He clenched his fists at his sides.  
  
"I don't want you in my fucking sight!" He saw that she wasn't going to move. "Fine, I can clearly see that you don't want me here. Let me tell you this, the feeling is mutual!" He stormed out of the room, practically throwing the remote on the couch. Amara leaned against the wall in the other room. She sank to the floor. If Jean kept this up, he would leave. She got up and ran outside. She searched around but couldn't see him anywhere. She bit her lip then ran inside and up the stairs, toward his room. He was in there. Brooding and packing his things.  
  
"St. John.." She whispered outside his door. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes. She fought the urge to let them flow, but they did anyway. She ran to her room and slammed the door, throwing herself on her bed. 'Calm down..' She thought to herself. 'How do you know he is really leaving for good?' She shook her head. She was getting attached. Rogue had said something like this might happen. She should've been prepared. Piotr was walking by when he heard a whimper. It sounded so broken-hearted. He knocked then went in.  
  
"Amara?" He was shocked to see her so upset. She had just been so happy. "What happened?"  
  
-  
  
Rogue sat with Gage. She hugged him to her then watched as he walked away to go play in the sand. He had wanted to go to the park. She thought it was a pretty day. She sat down and looked over at the van.  
  
"Remy!" She rolled her eyes. He came out with the small blanket and the little picnic basket. She smiled and he walked toward her. She helped him with the blanket then they sat down. Rogue wasn't too big. Remy wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. She started to get a headache but she thought nothing of it.  
  
-  
  
During the night, Rogue woke up in a cold sweat for nothing. She felt a searing pain in her hands and looked down in horror to see long, bony claws stuck out from between her knuckles. She cried out and blood flowed freely from the cuts, dripping onto the blanket. Something moved at her side, or should we say someone, and the light flared to life. Tears of agony stung her eyes. She gritted her teeth and heard shouting, but the pain was so excruciating that she couldn't focus and make out the words. She heard gasps of horror and cries for help. She was unable to control anything. Her eyes turned a milky white color and lightning struck through the window. She could feel the pain of the claws and the powers, personalities, and emotions trying to win control over her body and mind. She managed to maintain control of her breathing.  
  
"Help.." She whispered. She screamed, the wind becoming so fierce, that the windows blew out and lamps tipped over. A familiar crying reached her ears and her heart broke. She couldn't control anything to save her son.. Gage. She tried to fight it off but it made the pain worse. Xavier tried to communicate by telepathy but she threw up a barrier of psychic energy. It formed a wall between her and the other mutants. Gage was locked on her side. In the fierce winds and the uncontrollable dangers.  
  
"Gage!" She heard. It was Remy's voice. He screamed out in pain when she thought about him. Nothing could break her barrier. A red glow came to the surface and settled over her eyes. She shot it out and the barrier broke, causing the lasers to hit several of the X-Men at unawares. Her head was muddled, confused in all the commotion. She levitated off the bed. More lightning struck and thunder shook the entire foundation. She fell to the ground again. She was on her feet, facing the X-Men. She didn't know who was who. She didn't know friend from foe. She stomped her foot and plaster started to fall from the ceiling. A piece of ceiling fell over her but it bounced off her shield of psychic energy. Personalities flew through her at the speed of light. She couldn't breathe. She collapsed and everything went calm for a minute. Xaiver felt it safe to communicate, apparently.. but he was wrong. So very wrong.  
  
'Rogue!' She looked up. She threw him back with her over-powering ability. Her eyes turned white again and she floated upwards. A tunnel swirled around her and crashed through the mansion. The power was painful, but strong. Rogue teleported out of the way of one of Scott's laser beams. She raised her arms and five copies of her appeared around her. One shot beams of ice from her hands, another shot lasers from her eyes, one of the others phased through the floor, and the last one lifted people with her powers. The original Rogue produced a dangerous storm. Finally, after Kurt teleported Logan up there, Rogue was pulled to the ground. She grabbed his hand and he felt a white hot pain shoot through him. He looked at his arm in astonishment. If she continued, his arm would be blown off. He looked into her eyes.  
  
"Stripes.." He felt the pain end. Her piercing scream split the sounds, even the winds. One of her copies formed fire in her hands. Rogue looked up and the fire flew straight for Remy. He stood there, like a deer caught in the headlights of a truck. Suddenly, the fire was resisted and it stopped. Logan would've taken the advantage, but he had two copies to deal with. Rogue gave a frustrated cry and pushed the fire with all her might. John had no other choice but to pull them both out of the way. The fire hit the wall and caught fire. Ororo made it rain, having no other option open. Dark clouds formed in the sky. The rain never came.  
  
"She's too strong.." Jean said, her eyes following everyone as they battled for their lives. Kitty handed Gage, whom she had grabbed a hold of in the fight, and handed him to Remy. She then phased through the floor and grabbed Rogue, phasing her half-way through. Rogue simply phased out.  
  
"What can we do?"  
  
"We need a distraction." John heaved a sigh.  
  
"Since you're going to choose me anyway, I might as well go willingly." He looked to Amara. She handed him fire and he threw it at Rogue. He put all of his might into it. While she was distracted, her copies came together inside her. Logan grabbed her from behind.  
  
"Control it again." She cried out in agony. She put her hands on her head and squeezed her eyes shut.  
  
"Ah.. can't.." She fought it. She felt her burden lighten. She grabbed Logan's arm. She gasped. His memories and personality and powers were absorbed into her. She detached herself from him. She was scared. Afraid. She didn't know what to do. She cried. Tears flowed down her cheeks. She felt a zap of pain in her stomach. She doubled over. Every muscle in her body tensed. She cried out in pain. No sound came out. Everything went dark.  
  
-  
  
Remy sat at her side. A lot of blood had been lost. He had been kicked out. Hank still had not told him what happened. Finally, Hank came in.  
  
"Will she be okay?" Logan asked. He had been sitting there since he was allowed to enter. He would not leave. He was sitting back a little from the bed and Remy. Hank sighed.  
  
"Remember how she told you that she was pregnant?" Remy looked up. This caught his attention. "The child has been lost. She will recover in at least a few hours. I want her well-rested. Do not disturb her or I will kick you out." Remy exchanged glances with Logan.  
  
"How will we tell her?" Logan asked.  
  
"I will." Remy said softly.  
  
-  
  
End of chapter 12.  
  
-Jess- 


	13. Chapter 13

***  
  
Disclaimer - I do not own X-Men: Evolution.  
  
-  
  
Rogue felt a pain in her head. She remembered what happened and sat straight up, bringing a sleeping Remy with her. He woke up, startled. He fell backwards in his chair. The BOOM was loud enough to wake Logan up.  
  
"Stripes.." He stood up, completely oblivious to Remy, who's fingers got stepped on by Logan's boot.  
  
"OW!" He howled, shaking his hand and pouting. He flexed his fingers, trying to get the feeling back into them. "Roguey.." He stood up and pushed Logan out of the way. He took Rogue's pale, cold hand in his warm, gloved ones. "Y' be awake!" He looked simply thrilled, as if it were the best thing to happen to him all day. Logan pushed him back, and soon, they were pushing each other. She smiled weakly at them and told them sternly to stop fighting. "But he started it!"  
  
"Remy." Rogue narrowed her eyes at him. He bowed his head. Logan growled and rolled his eyes. He elbowed Remy. The Cajun paled, realizing what he had to do. He looked back at Logan with those red-on-black eyes. Logan nodded and smiled at Rogue, ruffling her hair.  
  
"Take care, Stripes." He left quietly. Rogue looked at Remy, waiting. There was obviously something he wanted to say. He bit his lip and hesitated. He sat down on the edge of the bed. Taking her hand in his, he took a deep breath.  
  
"Rogue.. we.. Hank said.." He didn't know how to say it. "We lost de.. de kid.. de baby.." She stared at him, not comprehending. Then her eyes widened and she threw the covers off her. She set her hand on her stomach.  
  
"Ya mean.." Her vision blurred. She knew she caused the baby's undoing.  
  
"I'm s' sorry, Rogue." He wrapped his arms around her. She rested her forehead on his shoulder and cried bitter tears. She shook in his arms. He didn't know what she ever did to deserve this. He rested his chin in her hair.  
  
"Ah caused it, Rem.." She whispered. He went rigid. "Ah did this.."  
  
"No, Chére." He said sternly. "Don' blame y'self." He let her cry out her frustration and sadness. He felt hot tears roll down his own cheeks. He rubbed her back and tried to whisper soothing words in her ear. She fought to stop her tears. Logan touched the glass outside the window. He rested his head against it. He closed his eyes and sighed.  
  
"Logan?" Hank asked. "Are you.. all right?" Logan looked up and nodded, gesturing to the two inside the room. "He.. told Rogue?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
-  
  
Kurt bamf-ed into the kitchen and rummaged through the fridge. He simply couldn't find anything to eat. He stood up and shrugged, drinking from the orange juice carton.  
  
"Kurt!" He stopped and looked over, his eyes wide. Orange juice dripped from the raised carton, onto his clothes. Kitty crossed her arms and glared at him. "You yell at me about the milk, why are you drinking from the orange juice carton?"  
  
"Eh.. heh." He shrugged and teleported away, taking the carton with him. She rolled her eyes.  
  
-  
  
Rogue walked downstairs. She evaded everyone when they passed. She didn't know if her powers would be able to be controlled. Especially after last night's incident.  
  
"Hey, Rogue, are you okay?" Kitty asked. She waved her hand in front of Rogue's face. Rogue's eyes widened and she backed away.  
  
"Stay away from meh, Kit.." She said, running around the girl and going into the kitchen. She sat down and put her head on the table. She hadn't told Gambit what she thought about it. That her powers might not be controllable.  
  
"Mon Chére, dere y' are." She felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and at the hand on her shoulder. It was bare. She shrank away from Remy but his hand brushed against her neck. "Oooh.." He removed his hand and slumped to the floor. She bit back a sob. She put her hand over her mouth and ran out of the institute.  
  
-  
  
Remy woke up and blinked. He remembered touching Rogue's shoulder.. but he was absorbed. He had a headache.. He snapped to attention, noticing that everyone was now in the kitchen but Rogue.  
  
"Where is Rogue?" He asked. Xavier sighed and steepled his hands. Remy knew it wasn't good by the expressions on their faces.  
  
"We don't know." Remy stood up and he glared at them.  
  
"What d' y' mean, y' don' know!?"  
  
"Logan has gone out looking for her." Xavier said in a reasoning voice. Remy would hear none of it. He ran out to the garage. Scott was going to go get him. "Stop, Scott. Let him go. You will not catch him."  
  
"Do you, like, think they'll find her?" Kitty asked worriedly. Her gaze travelled over all of them. "I think I'll go check on Gage.." She left slowly. Kurt's shoulders slumped and he 'ported out, following her.  
  
"We better find her.." John said. He sighed. "There'll be a riot if we don't."  
  
-  
  
Remy didn't know where he was going. All he knew was that he had to find Rogue. Why was he absorbed? Had Rogue lost the ability to control her power?  
  
"Is dat even possible?" He wondered. "She had such good control.." He slowed to a stop on his motorcycle. He looked over at the park. She wouldn't be there. He sighed and started going. He didn't even notice that he drove past Logan. He heard the roar of a motorcycle behind him and looked back. He sped up. When they got to a spot where there was no one, they stopped.  
  
"What are ya doin', Gumbo?" Logan asked, narrowing his eyes. Remy frowned at him. "Up in this area?"  
  
"I don' know." He snapped. Logan raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Her scent is comin' this way. It stopped back there but I know her. She ain't stoppin'." He said with a frown.  
  
"But if Rogue doesn' want t' be found, she won'."  
  
"Okay then, we're stuck." Logan frowned. "I have a suspicion that she doesn't know where she's goin'."  
  
"Really?" Remy asked, a bit sarcastically. "We can split up."  
  
"True." Logan scratched his chin. "But I wouldn't go out this far without someone. Ya do remember what this place is like?" Remy shivered.  
  
"Don' remind me." He bit his lip. Since Logan admitted that he wouldn't go alone, Remy knew he wasn't joking. This was a bad area. If you were a mutant, you were dead. Rogue wouldn't exactly fit in there. He hoped she turned around and went back but the chances of that were very slim. "Let's g', den."  
  
"All right." Logan started his bike and put his helmet on. Remy started his as well, but he didn't wear a helmet. He sniffed at the air. There was one thing Logan could smell and Rogue knew it. Fear. She was afraid of anyone touching her. "I think I know which way she went." They started going and Remy felt his heart skip a beat. Not everyone had to make skin-to-skin to beat some poor, helpless, scared girl to a pulp. He followed Logan, hoping they found her unharmed. They turned a sharp left and Logan had to stop to sniff at the air. He kept going. This was going better than he had hoped when Logan said he lost her scent.  
  
"What be y' goin' by, Logan?"  
  
"Her fear." Remy shifted in his seat. He hated to think that she was afraid and alone. Rogue, he thought, why? They turned more corners and wound up in front of an old abandoned building. "Doesn't this look promising." He couldn't only smell her fear, he could feel it.  
  
"Non." Remy said distrustfully.  
  
"Turn the bike off." Logan snapped. He was suddenly aware that they had been followed. A small group of mutant-haters stopped running and stood there, staring with hatred burning in their eyes. "Damn it. We led them right to her." He ejected his claws. "You get the girl. Move it!" Remy nodded and hopped off his bike, running through the gates of the building. It looked like it wouldn't survive another storm without the rest of it falling down. The door was on one hinge and the knob was broken. The windows were shattered, looking as if rocks had been thrown in. Some of the woodwork on the right side looked as if it had been through a fire; blackened and charred. He pushed the door open and got bombarded pigeons. The flew past him in a mad panic. He focused his red-on-black eyes in the darkness.  
  
"Rogue! C'mon! We gotta get outta 'ere!" Silence, save for the creaking of a wooden bridge suspended in the air above him. He looked around. Light poured in from the broken windows, but other than that, there were no lights. He stepped forward and heard the cracking of glass under his boot. He took out his bo staff. His long trench coat flowed out behind him as he ran behind a corner. He peered back, seeing a silhouette in the doorway. It wasn't Logan. Remy pressed his back against the wall and held his breath. The man stopped, looking around almost blindly. The halls were dark and foreboding. The man was startled to see two glowing red orbs staring him in the face. He fell backwards, tripped by something swinging under his feet. He fell hard on his back.  
  
"Fucking mutant!" The man hissed. Remy stepped on the man's chest, his boot pressing down hard into the man's flesh. He didn't say a word as he brought down the metal staff, connecting it with the stranger's head.  
  
"De name be Gambit, not mutant."  
  
-  
  
End for now. Till the next chapter!  
  
11-07-03  
  
-Jess- 


	14. Chapter 14

***  
  
Disclaimer - I do not own X-Men: Evolution.  
  
-  
  
Remy quietly worked his way down the hallway. He wondered where it led. The foul smell of rotting wood hit him in the face. He wanted to hold his breath. He continued to walk on. Swift, but silent. He saw a door up ahead. He narrowed his eyes. He put his hand on the doorknob and turned it. He pushed the door open and pressed his back against the wall. He peered in and looked around the dark room. A stream of light shone down from a broken window near the ceiling. It sort of shocked him, because his eyes had gotten used to the light.  
  
"Rogue?" He whispered. He looked around. There was another door. The handle was broken and there were holes in the door. A rat ran by his feet. Remy could remember when he had lived in a place like this. He cautiously approached the door and pushed it open. Instead of a hallway, like he expected, there was a long staircase, decending downward. He expected lower hallways, but on this side of the place? He took the first few and waited until his eyes got used to the darkness again. He then walked down the stairs. It ended with a long hallway with a series of doors on either side. He opened the first one cautiously. He looked around. No one. He would be here a while.  
  
-  
  
St. John, Amara, Bobby, Ray, Kurt, and Jubilee all sat in the kitchen. St. John took a sip from his glass of water and swallowed.  
  
"Wonder if they found 'er." Everyone shrugged and continued on with their game of poker. He took a look at his cards. They were playing for the sake of getting the thoughts out of their minds, like the professor advised. Kitty handed them all something to eat. They were cookies, by the looks of them. Kurt took a bite and smiled weakly.  
  
"Zese are good." He said truthfully. Kitty's face brightened. She had been cooking ever since she laid Gage down for his nap. The little boy wandered in and was rubbing his eyes with a sleepy yawn. He gazed at them cutely. Amara put her cards down and picked him up. He had been so spoiled by everyone. He took a cookie and started eating it.  
  
"Don't spoil your dinner on them, Gage." Amara kissed his forehead. He nodded.  
  
"Okie dokie." He smiled, having been proud of himself for saying something right. The girls giggled and Amara ruffled his copper-colored hair. She set him down.  
  
"'Ro is waiting for you in the backyard. She's awfully lonely. Go play with her." He nodded and ran in the cutest way, out the door. He had begun calling them his aunts and uncles. Rogue had been glad that he considered them family, as she did. "He is so cute." John made an attempt to pick her cards up. She slapped his hand. "If only you could behave like him."  
  
"That hurt, love." He said with a shake of his head. She frowned at him. He didn't know why she was so upset at him. "It hurt me realllll deep."  
  
"Shut up and keep playing." Ray said, frowning.  
  
Ororo sat outside on the hill, lying in the grass. A slight breeze ran across and the grass brushed against her face. She heard someone calling her. She sat up and looked around.  
  
"Auntie 'Ro!" Gage called, running to her. He stumbled a few times but he made it. He gave her a big hug and she ruffled his hair. "Ah brought ya a cookie." He held it up and smiled at her. She took it and smiled.  
  
"Thank you, Gage." He plopped down next to her and gave her a curious look.  
  
"Where's momma an' daddy?" She bit her lip.  
  
"They.. went out for a little while. They'll be back later." She lied. She hated lying to the little boy. It made her feel really uncomfortable.  
  
"Okie dokie." He smiled cheerfully. They had gotten used to his red-on- black eyes, but not Remy's. He still had coldness and darkness in his eyes. It bothered all of them but Rogue. She went through the very same.  
  
"Want to play a game?" She asked, taking a bite of the cookie. It tasted pretty good. "Who made these?"  
  
"Auntie Kitty." He said. He had seen her pull more out of the oven. He was such a cute little kid. "Game?"  
  
"Okay. What do you want to play?" She asked.  
  
"Hide 'n seek!" She nodded. "Ah hide! An' no peekin'!"  
  
"I won't peek."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Promise." Ororo smiled and went to a tree to hide her eyes. This would help her get her mind from worrying.  
  
-  
  
Remy was almost to the end of the hall now. The darkness had made him think of his past. It also made him think of the time when he thought Rogue had died. He shuddered and opened another door. He saw the end door. He didn't know if she was down here at all. There was another side to the building too. He opened the door at the end of the hall. It led to another hallway with no doors. He gave a sigh. He would never find her at this rate. He walked down the hall. There were two doors. He opened the one to his right and got blinded by light. He shaded his eyes as he looked around.  
  
"Dammit." No Rogue. He closed the door and opened the other one. It creaked, making Remy jump. He didn't expect it to be so loud. He looked behind him then swiftly inside. He saw something move in the corner. It wasn't a rat. If it was, it was awfully big. "Rogue?" The bundle stiffened.  
  
"Leave meh alone." Rogue snapped.  
  
"Rogue, it's me, Remy."  
  
"Ah know." She sounded afraid, angry. "An' Ah said, go away."  
  
"Non." He said stubbornly. "Not 'less y' come wit' me."  
  
"No."  
  
"Rogue, I'm not mad at y'." He walked over to her. He put his hand on her shoulder. "Come on. Logan be waitin' fo' us up dere."  
  
"Ah'll hurt someone again.."  
  
"Jus' t'ink o' how much y'll hurt Gage. What d' y' want me t' tell him when mommy don' come home? Dat she abandoned us 'cause she don' wanna hurt us? He needs his mommy. I need y'. Come on." He held his gloved hand out to her and she paused. She took his hand. He pulled her up and into his arms. They stood there for a minute. "Come on. Dey be happy t' know yo're comin' home."  
  
-  
  
"Cheater!" Kurt accused. St. John nodded and they stared at Ray. "You looked at my cards."  
  
"I did not!" Ray said with a frown. "Let's just do something else." Jubilee stood up.  
  
"I have an idea! Let's go play a video game. You can't cheat on those."  
  
"We have video games?" St. John smiled. "I love those!" Everyone stared at him. Amara put her head in her hand. This was not going to blow over well. He was going to beat every one of them. Piotr walked into the room then walked right back out. "Where ya goin', mate?" John chased after him. "You can play too."  
  
"Jubes, I think you may have made a mistake." Bobby said. He looked at Ray, who confirmed it with a nod.  
  
"A grave mistake." Amara said with a shake of her head.  
  
"Woo! Get in here, mates! Time to play."  
  
"He's hyper." Kitty said.  
  
"You guys are lucky I gave him water to drink." Amara said, looking at the door. He came through and grabbed her arm. He grabbed Kitty's too. She didn't phase through. She secretly thought this would be a blast.  
  
"You are disgusting." Jean said, giving him a bitter look.  
  
"You are boring beyond Mr. Military."  
  
"Very funny."  
  
"I know."  
  
-  
  
This is your chapter. All in one night! Woo! Are you proud of me?  
  
Please review.  
  
11-09-03 


	15. Chapter 15

***  
  
Disclaimer - I do not own X-Men: Evolution.  
  
-  
  
Amara sat in her room. Remy, Rogue, and Logan had been back for an hour. She had tried everything to get St. John out of her head. Nothing worked. Everything only reminded her of him. She didn't know how it would be when he left. She took a tissue and wiped her face. She sniffled. It was already hard with the knowledge that he was leaving. She just didn't know when.  
  
"Amara?" She cringed at the sound of his voice. She looked at the door, which was open as he peered in. "Hey." No answer. She just looked away, unable to say anything. "Are you mad at me?" Shaking her head, Amara tried not to let him see her face. "What's wrong?"  
  
"You're leaving, aren't you?" Her voice was soft, hesitant.  
  
-  
  
Remy put a card on top of two flat ones. He was just about to put another one on when he sneezed. He growled as the house of cards toppled over. Little Gage was propped up in Rogue's arms as she sat behind Remy on the couch.  
  
"Ya should stop soon." She said, sighing. He had been going at it since they arrived. "That's the second one today."  
  
"I know, Rogue." He said in an irritated voice. "I need t' finish." She frowned then rolled her eyes. His determination can sometimes get really annoying.  
  
"Ah'll be in our room." She left with Gage clinging to her. She opened the door and set him down on his bed. She needed to relax. She laid on her bed, on her stomach. She watched as Gage got out a book and walked over to her, a little clumsily. "Want meh ta read it?" He nodded and held it out to her. She smiled and took the book from him.  
  
-  
  
Logan waxed his motorcycle. He smirked, knowing his job was done when he could see his reflection in it. He sat down and took a swig of his beer. He really needed to loosen up. He had been too busy to enjoy being alone. A noise almost made him eject his Adamantium claws. Ororo walked through the door, her eyes searching around for something.  
  
"Lookin' fer somethin', 'Ro?" She looked over at him, startled. She noticed the bottle in his hand.  
  
"Logan, the professor wants to see you about another mission." She said, trying not to notice the smell of alcohol in the air.  
  
"Sure." He walked out and she hugged herself. She was worried that he might drink too much one night. She noticed the rag propped on the seat of the motorcycle. He had been cleaning his bike?  
  
"What else?" She wondered, rolling her eyes. The garage was colder than usual. It was as if a chill had settled over the mansion. She frowned, worry showing in her eyes. They were in for a few problems. More than the X- Men could ever handle alone. Sighing, she walked through the door, quickly closing it behind her.  
  
-  
  
Sighing, Rogue tucked Gage in. She kissed his hair, since she couldn't have skin-to-skin. She left the room and felt tears sting her eyes. Why did this have to happen? At a time like this. She threw her arms up and let out a sigh. She walked down into the kitchen. Jean was flushed and glaring at all of them.  
  
"Jus' what is ya're problem?" Ray snorted.  
  
"Bickering with Pyro again." He answered voluntarily. He looked away when Jean glared at him.  
  
"You're not gonna have any hair left at this rate." Rogue stated sarcastically. "With all that hairspray ya use, it should be extra flammable." St. John happened to walk into the room.. almost as if on cue.  
  
"There's no more.." He noticed everyone staring at him. "What?" Then he blinked. "Whatever it was, I didn't do it."  
  
"No, Ah don't think ya did." Rogue smiled slightly. They could always change her moods. Sometimes they could be very annoying. Other times.. well.. John let out a big sigh of relief.  
  
"Good.. for a second, I thought I was a goner." He focused his green eyes on Jean. "But on the other hand, I am."  
  
"Ya should change ya're mind about that." Rogue said, trying to spare the deep details. "Ah don't think ya should leave 'cuz of little miss priss." She crossed her arms, glaring at Jean. "An' what was that ya said? That Ah need a attitude adjustment?"  
  
"Shut up, Rogue. I don't need to listen to this. I'm leaving." She walked to the door then stopped. "I won't ever trust you, Pyro."  
  
"Ditto, Grey." He said, rolling his eyes at the others. Jean stormed out of the room. "She should watch that temper of hers. It'll do her a lot of good to give herself one of those dreaded pep talks."  
  
"She probably will." Rogue muttered sarcastically. "Ah think Ah heard 'er talkin' ta herself a few times when she thought she was by herself."  
  
-  
  
St. John Allerdyce was currently unavailable, due to baking anxiety. He had to get something right.. maybe not the ingredients but it might get some points if it wasn't burnt to a crisp.  
  
"Let's see.. a cake.. cookies.. muffins.. no. I had a bad experience with muffins. Pie.. too messy. Cupcakes are not an option. I know! A CAKE!" He exclaimed gleefully. He searched for the right kind. "Carrot cake.. nope. I don't like carrots. Chocolate cake.. I don't wanna be racist. White cake.. same as chocolate. Marble.. probably come out looking like a zebra. Yellow.. no. CONFETTI!" He clapped his hands. Maybe some people in the mansion were glad they were sleeping at midnight. Others.. like those misfortunate enough to get the lower level rooms, poor them. He put in all of the ingredients and a few 'secret' ingredients of his own. Sugar (a couple of extra cups, because he likes sugar), flour, eggs (whole because he forgot to crack them), butter (by his own judgement because they had a TUB of butter and no STICKS), vegetable oil (which, of course, he accidentally poured in), a broken piece of a plastic spoon (he didn't feel like digging it out), cake mix, something he thought looked good enough to put in a cake (garlic, the lable was missing), and vanilla extract (he didn't know what it was exactly so he used it). Once he had all of that put into the bowl he searched around the mansion for confetti. He found some in a drawer, since somebody just had a birthday not too long ago.  
  
"St. John?" The pyromaniac turned around to see Piotr staring at him oddly from the steps. "What are you doing? Its after midnight."  
  
"Just go back to bed, Col. I'm just doin' my own thing." Colossus didn't look too convinced.  
  
"The mansion and everything should be in one piece in the morning. And no setting toilet paper on fire and tossing it at neighboring homes, and-" St. John sighed. He shook his head.  
  
"None of that will happen, mate. I've got everything under control!" Colossus looked even more distrusting.  
  
"The last time you said that, you set the kitchen stove on fire." He looked amused for a brief second. "Funny, how you can control fire, yet it also slips out of your control long enough to cause serious harm."  
  
"Ha ha ha." John said, rolling his eyes. "Just go back to bed, mate."  
  
"Fine, I hope to see you in the morning." St. John smiled cheerfully at him until he disappeared from sight in the dark hallways. He then skipped back out into the kitchen and the fun began. He put the confetti in the cake then mixed it the eggbeater. That came out simply disastrous. He had egg shells, confetti, butter, and other things stuck to him. It was all over the kitchen. He slipped on something and fell hard on his back. He opened his eyes and groaned. He reminded himself never to slip and fall on his back in the kitchen again. The hard tile floors do horrible wonders on one's back. He reached up and tried unsuccessfully to pull down a cake pan. He was showered in a clattering, banging assortment of pots and pans with it.  
  
"Crikey, everythin's out to get me." The Australian piled everything back in the cupboard. He then began the fun of scraping the stuff remaining in the bowl into the pan. He preheated the oven and congratulated himself since he did something right. He hoped it was to the right temperature, since he didn't know about the whole stove paragraph they put on the box. He was sure the pan was stick-free, because even Kitty's muffins didn't stick and that was saying something. He put it in and sat down at the table. He flipped through a magazine and got so involved in an article that he totally forgot about his cake. He was alert when the smoke alarm went off. He took the battery out and checked on his cake. It didn't look too bad, except that the confetti was black and turned to ash when he touched it. Some small pieces were still on fire. He shook his head again and muttered obscenities. He wondered if anyone would like it.. It had to be better than some of Kitty's cooking.  
  
-  
  
Sorry to have kept you so long, but I had horrible writer's block. That really sucked. I wish I didn't have it.. =( 


End file.
